New Beginnings
by tynytian
Summary: The caravan of Adriosc has some new members joining to replace the retirees. What dangers and lessons await them in the search for myrrh? A realistic and creative spin on the game's foundation, with lots of beautiful side story along the way!
1. Chapter I: Veterans

Here's the first chapter of my long planned-out fan fic based on Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles! I hope you liked it. I like to spend a lot of time on little details because I think it gives a depth to it. You can really see what the clothes look like; not just how they look, but also the materials are explained to give it authenticity. Wasn't the story of Manna sad? ;.( Anyway, look for more chapters to come soon, and please review and comment on stuff. I really appreciate the input. More than anyone will ever know.

* * *

Chapter 1: Veterans

Out in the countryside of the Iron Mine Downs, a caravan of six were slowly approaching the Marr Falls, beside which rested their crystal and their families. It was in the warmth of spring after a mild, but white winter and the plants were springing up around the Adre River. This river flowed from the falls that came from the summits of the Kutliema Mountains that form the eastern border of the known realm. The caravan followed this river on their way home from a long nine month trek for myrrh in far-flung areas of the world. They had traveled so far abroad in order to keep the closer myrrh trees ready for the fledgling caravanners that were to replace half of them. Every village knew of different trees from which they could draw myrrh. Some of these were commonly known while still more of them were kept secret. This wasn't to hide them from other caravans out of greed, but out of the necessity to have a stock of exclusive trees that the different villages could count on likely having myrrh undisturbed. In this way the villages wouldn't become rivals and argue over who would go to which trees.

The returning caravan was composed by two Clavats, one Lilty, two Selkies, and one Yuke. The senior member of the group, an aged Clavat with a care-ridden face, was named Arthur. He had dark green eyes that shone with a deep wisdom of the years. He was also tall, having grown so in his proud youth when he was a very imposing and stout fighter. He had short hair that was once dark brown, but lately had begun to fade with graying hairs dispersed among his darker hair. He wore a cloak to warm himself from the chill of morning. This cloak also concealed from unfriendly eyes his gleaming set of armor plated with carved diamond with narrow seams in between the plates. He wore on his left hand an ornate ring with a crystal shard mounted onto the untarnished silver band. That crystal would project its own small miasma-warding aura around his body for a period of time outside the aura of a myrrh-enriched crystal, such as the one on a crystal chalice or one protecting a town. On his other hand he wore another ring, one with a small orb of green magicite with a white core. Such rings as made by the ancient Yukes would allow the wearer to cast the spell contained within the magicite. Normally a magicite orb would crumble into dust after several uses, but magicite used in the construction of these magic rings was treated with a long forgotten spell while being bound into the ring. Furthermore, runes of power were carved into the ring itself to enhance the potency of the magicite so that the smaller orbs used in the rings would work as effectively as the common magicite orbs which tended to be the size of a large marble. The only piece of combat armory he bore besides the armor was a shield of steel on his left arm, although at the time he wore it on his back as he did between moments of danger.

The other Clavat, a middle-aged woman with a cold demeanor, was named Manna. She wore the countenance of a fierce, perceptive creature with which few would willingly reckon. She had hazel eyes and long blonde hair that always fell to the bottom of her back. She wore a necklace with a golden tag hanging from it. This tag bore what people commonly referred to as an angel's tear, a smooth, smoky-white stone that always formed into the shape of a teardrop. Angel's tear was said to have the virtue of granting all nearby resistance to the elements, whether it be fire or ice. Those who wore it were granted resiliency to most forms of magic, save for holy or curative magic. She bore no plate armor but wore a light mail of mythril chains. On her left hand she wore a magic ring with a fiery magicite bound to it, a yellow core within a red shell.

The Lilty, who bore himself with much visible esteem, was named Guss, head of the Stade household. His orange eyes meshed well with his yellow hair. He was stocky and filled out his clothing with muscle. He proudly wore a complete suit of mythril plate armor, into the breast of which was embedded a crystal fragment that, like Arthur's ring, would ward off miasma allowing him to venture out of the protective aura of the crystal chalice for periods of melee combat. He carried on his shoulder, never relinquishing it to be carried in the papaopamus-drawn wagon, the mighty lance Hydre, an heirloom of his sires. It had a magical gem encased in the large head of the lance, which was wrought of pure orichalcum. No lance was its equal in all of the Downs, and only in the hands of the high guards of Alfitarian royalty would any find lances of similar craft, that being of the greatest smiths in history of the former Liltian Empire before it dissolved.

The two Selkies were betrothed to marry before the caravan's next journey. After that they too were planning to retire along with Arthur to leave the new caravan to fend for itself. The Selkie man, named Da Keh, wore a jovial expression most of the time when they weren't battling. This was to the credit of his fiancée Momo Zi, who played with him constantly. Da had short blue-green hair and bright red eyes, and was tall like Arthur in stature, only he still had youthful, strong legs for jumping around quickly while fighting. Da wore a large mythril belt fringed with white fur. The Selkies usually wore this in place of heavy armor, and it protected his vital organs below his sternum from blows. The Selkies always wore very light protective garments because they relied mainly on their agility in battle, rather than their defenses and strength. This isn't to say that they are weak, Selkies being the only near rivals to Lilties in sheer strength of sinew. Da fought with a magic racket that harbored the ability to send forth great gust of wind that could send enemies sailing through the air. The racket also bore sharp points on the end for cutting deeply into an enemy. He also wore a talisman on his blue tunic that was made of the beak of the giant bird known as a zuu. The talisman was carved with runes that granted the wearer enhanced speed and agility.

His fiancée Momo wore no armor at all. She wore a yellow corset for abdominal support, much like a weightlifter's girdle, so as to help her with acrobatic maneuvers. She also wore a pink skirt of Selkie fashion, but cut at an oblique angle. She had long red hair that she almost always kept in a ponytail, since it enticed her fiancée so when she let it down to its full length. Having it pulled back gave great emphasis to her light blue eyes. She was short, only about five feet in height, and she had tone legs and arms, although she would not be counted as skinny by today's standards. This only served to give her a curvier figure. Her clothes had been imbued with the oil from a gigan toad's skin, which had the property of defending against binding spells that would stop time for the victim. She also wore a light belt with a pair of griffin feathers attached to it and with mythril studs embedded throughout the circumference. She wielded an elemental cudgel, made of bronze and tipped with three long Cerberus fangs. She wore earrings smelted with pixie dust so as to lend partial resistance to the elements much like the angel's tear that Manna wore.

The Yuke, whose name was Dio, was of the race gifted with natural skills in magic. Even so, he hefted the hammer Mjollnir, forged by his father who was one of the few Yukish blacksmiths. It had the ability to grow very heavy in mid-swing in order to inflict grievous injury to all who fell under it. His age showed in his light red feathers. He was at least fifty years old, married to a wife only thirty-six years old, but his hammer and knowledge of magic made up for his age. He wore a red tunic enriched with gigan toad oil that covered a mail of mythril links. His helmet had a crest upon the top, within which resided a worm antenna. The antenna of the giant worms was said to hold the power to prevent the slowing of time.

The caravan walked now within a three day journey to their homes in Adriosc, the village at the base of the Marr falls. They came to the edge of the nearby forest as it grew nearer to the river when a small white moogle came drifting up to them from the woods and into their aura before he said anything.

"Kupo! I finally found you! It's good to see you all well and returning safely again, kupo! I was sent out here to keep watch for you and bring word of your return to Adriosc. Not to break with the pleasantries, but I'll be off to give word for you! I'm sure the villagers can hardly wait any longer for news of you. How long do you think you will be in getting home, kupo?" He was one of the mail carrier moogles for Adriosc. Since moogles were impervious to the miasma, they were used frequently to ferry messages between villages. This one seemed very giddy indeed at the return of the caravan since he was friends with the townsfolk of Adriosc.

In response, Arthur climbed up into the wagon and began to compose a letter to be delivered ahead of their arrival. The moogle sat resting on the wagon for the time being while the letter was written. After finishing, Arthur folded it up and gave it to the moogle. "We should arrive home within the next three days. We expect things to be in order when we get home, for much hardship have we suffered this year and we wish nothing more than to relax and enjoy a good meal with friends. Tell them that along with this letter."

"I most certainly will, kupo!" With that, the moogle took the letter and sprung off of the wagon and sped away calling behind him, "KUPO KUPOOOOO!" as he faded away in the distance.

"They must be magical creatures, being able to not only keep aloft but also to fly so swiftly upon such small, featherless wings," remarked Guss. "It is funny to watch them go!"

All seemed quiet and at peace with their journey home as they continued onward. The only one of the group who was the least bit troubled was Manna. As she walked along, her mind drifted back to a time before she came to Adriosc.

It was back when she and her husband and son lived in a village about four days journey to the northwest from Adriosc. The village was fair and the grounds were bountiful. Her husband was a merchant of odd items and tools in their shop. One year, however, their caravan fell to monsters and never returned. On top of the caravan failing, orcs from the mines to the north had come to raid the town, apparently following the scent of the offending caravan who dared to enter their lair. The orcs waited until the time when their crystal would go out for the time to attack. The crystal went out weeks after the caravan's projected time of return, just 8 days since the orc blockade was established. Their numbers were so large that the forces within the town weren't enough to drive them off. With no refuge from the miasma, Manna and her family fled to the southeast. Shortly after leaving the village, the family happened upon a traveling merchant with a crystal and a wagon. They told him of their town's demise and that they needed him to take them to Adriosc. The merchant had no choice but to help them, but he feared that the crystal wouldn't last much longer since it was suppose to recharge within the aura of the now dormant crystal of Manna's village. After three days of travel, the aura of his crystal was finally exhausted.

The miasma closed in and they had to try and walk the remaining distance to Adriosc. Nearly five miles from town, the family and merchant were waylaid by a group of four goblins. The merchant was the first to be slain, and after valiantly felling three goblins Manna's husband was killed. Only she remained to fend off the goblin, so she took the fire ring that later she would wield with such skill and used it to kill the last goblin. The strain the spell put on her inexperienced mind put her to sleep, leaving her son to weep over her thinking her dead.

Soon afterwards, a moogle came flapping up the road to find the young boy laying atop his mother, trying to wake her to no avail. He told the moogle of their plight and the moogle hurried back to town to fetch people who could carry Manna and her son back with him. After being taken into the care of the town's elder, Manna awoke to find that her son had died while she slept. His exposure to miasma was irreparable. She then swore that she would take part in the caravan of Adriosc in order to do as much as she could to repay the town that couldn't save her son, but did save her. She didn't want her new home to fall to miasma, and the only thing she could do is to see to it herself that it wouldn't.

Seeing the very same moogle fly away so fast, but this time in glee made her think about such a painful memory. The others took no notice of her grief, save for Arthur who began to walk even closer to her, almost daring to put his arm around her to comfort her.


	2. Chapter II: Adriosc

Chapter II: Adriosc

Mago the moogle flew as quickly as his little wings could take him until finally, after a five hour sprint, he arrived at Adriosc just at half past one o'clock. The city itself was quaint, with the river running beside it lined with water mills used for many things from grinding to pumping the water out of the river and around town to a watering hole for the people on the side opposite the river. People were going about their business as usual when he arrived. Kurt and Fletcher were cleaning their first quickly grown crops in front of Kurt's house. Fishermen were selling their fish to others. A dull glow could be seen shining out from the forge. The traveling Selkie merchants were peddling their wares to passersby. Stonemasons were laying brick for the walls of a new house, and from the looks of it an expensive house considering the durable materials being used. Children were helping their parents with their workloads, basking in affection all the while.

Finally Mago reached the town's crystal and hovered above it, a height of ten meters, and proclaimed that the caravan had been spotted three days walk from home. At this announcement, all nearby froze, and then in joy rushed outward to tell everyone who was away. The town afterward was bustling even more than before, for they now had a celebration to plan. Everyone began to organize for the event, and the city became a hive of activity. After night had fallen, the people settled down greatly since everything was then in order. The plans had been laid and now they could go about them at their leisure. The town was restless that night in anticipation of the caravan's return with myrrh to light their crystal once more.

The next day, Matthew awoke with a start, his friend Galen waiting outside calling for him to join him in training. "Wake up and come down here so we can get an early start!" he called in a stern, yet quiet voice so as to not wake anyone else in the vicinity.

"I'll be right down," replied Matthew as he bounded out of bed to get dressed. He threw on his usual clothes - an orange tunic stained and worn with toil, bound by a leather belt with a simple sword sheathed at the hip. He stumbled downstairs rather noisily, still trying to rouse himself fully, and grabbed a piece of bannock and a swig of water on his way out through the front door. Galen met him at the door and the two of them made their way to an open area that was actually part of the town's ranch pasture, where cattle and papaopamus were raised.

"Are you ready to try the spell again?" asked Galen. Since their choosing to join the caravan next year, the two had been waking up in the morning to train for combat before doing their chores. This was so they could learn their limits and know to stop before they became too tired to carry out their chores at home.

"Of course! I know I'll get it this time," said Matthew. He borrowed a thunder magicite from Galen, whose father had a good store of magicite in his keeping. Focusing on the power within his mind, he began to channel it into the magicite, and then gain control of it for his use. He would have to practice in order for it to come quickly enough to be effective in battle, but for the time he struggled to simply cast the spell. He summoned all of the inner control he could muster and finally bent the power to his will. He channeled it into his palm, and the magicite stuck firmly to his hand. He opened it towards a high pole and released it through his outstretched arm. A bolt of lightning descended and cleft the pole in two. Galen's feathers stood on end while the charge lingered in the air around them.

"Well done! With a little more practice, you can try hitting something flat that won't subtly attract the attack. Then we'll see how accurate you can be."

Grateful for the advice, Matthew thanked him for his praise. "I really have quite a long way before I can channel magic as well as you, Galen," spoke Matthew with some effort recovering from the mental strain that the spell caused him.

"True, I can channel it well, but it comes naturally to me. Also, my father taught me much on his time in between caravans. You know Mother hates it when he goes." Matthew agreed, having seen the distress Galen's mother exhibited the last time Dio left for the quest for myrrh. "After you master the basics, you can learn how to enchant things for short periods of time. For instance, hold up your sword." Matthew obeyed after returning the magicite to Galen. Galen held the same magicite out and called down a small bolt to strike Matthew's sword, enshrouding it in an aura of electricity, only visible for fleeting moments. "Hit something with it now," instructed Galen. Matthew ran up and swung at the remaining base of the pole he had mostly destroyed. Upon contact, the base exploded into hundreds of splinters, the ones from the point of contacts having been scorched black by the heat of the electric attack.

"That's amazing!" cried Matthew. "I didn't know you could do that! You never showed me before!"

"That's what I'm going to be doing a lot of the time if we ever get into a battle together. I'll be strengthening your attacks so that you can better defend me while I carry out my magic. That's how it works when a mage and a warrior work together, or so I've been told." This seemed like the most logical strategy of fighting since Yukes aren't of much use as fighters.

After the commotion of the thunder magic, the Lilty brothers woke up. Michael and Johann got up and donned their chore attire and began to make breakfast for their mother and themselves. Being accomplished cooks, under the tutelage of their mother, they created quite the breakfast indeed. They made some buttered toast with rainbow jam topping, grilled striped apple wedges with sugar glaze, some small steaks covered in sautéed flat onion, and salad of sweet lettuce with sliced star carrot and steeple mushrooms. Their mother ambled out into the kitchen lazily and stretched, yawning and smiling at her two sons cooking breakfast for her. She sat at the table while her sons proudly served her the food they had made before taking their servings from it. None of it went to waste, as the two boys devoured the steaks eagerly for the protein needed to maintain their physical prowess. They also loved the glazed apples as one of their favorites (that's probably why they made them in the first place). By cooking themselves, they could eat whatever they wanted in this way. After finishing breakfast, they cleaned the dishes and placed them back into the cupboards of their well kept kitchen before grabbing their gear and heading out to join Matthew and Galen in the field.

"You're up early again I see," declared Michael not the least bit surprised. After news of the caravan's return, it was a matter of course that those next in line would try to get in as much training as possible before the caravan returned. This way, the caravanners wouldn't have as much to teach them in the short break between outings.

"I bet you _have_ to get up early if you're going to study magic, otherwise you'll never keep up with our strength!" bellowed Johann. The two Lilties were fiercely proud of their race's strengths and loved to brag about such things, although they were still very good people.

"I think I'm pretty safe from you guys, even if you both came at me head on!" retorted Galen. At this, the two launched a mock attack on the Yuke. While these two Lilties held no personal grudge against Galen, the Yukes have always been uncomfortable allies with the Lilties, the Lilties treating magic with fear and sometimes disgust, favoring a more conventional method of battle. The Yukes, after all, were the only race who held it's own against the once great Liltian Empire of olden days. Galen pulled two magicite from his pocket, one life and the thunder from earlier, and used them both to cast a fused spell. The skill needed to do one fused spell from multiple possible spells using the same magicite takes more than elementary skill, which Galen possessed in a pinch. The two brawlers slowed to a crawl while Galen dashed right between both of their spears. Only using the spell for as long as needed, Galen dispelled the effect after he was safely out of harm's way!

"Well, magic has its uses, I suppose," conceded Johann," but what if I had been wearing armor that protected me from that sort of magic?"

"I could probably just paralyze you with the same thunder magicite I just used, but that would hurt you. Besides, you weren't wearing any such armor, so I used the appropriate spell for the time." Galen had a talent for analyzing the weaknesses in things that are susceptible to magic. He had gone over strategies in his head on how to confront many kinds of enemies. The Yukes are known for their tidbits of Yukish wisdom, often helping people to exploit the weaknesses of common monsters. Obviously, Galen was raised on such knowledge.

"How about we play nice and stick to our fortes. Galen and I will train with magic for a little while and you guys can train with weapons," proposed Matthew, being the peacekeeping Clavat he was. "Then, after a while we can swap partners and try fighting each other one-on-one." The Stade brothers agreed to this after some thought.

"It couldn't hurt to try out our skills on magicians such as you. That would be great!" Matthew blushed at being counted as a magician, only being a novice in training.

* * *

Thanks for reading this second chapter to my second fan fic. Like I've said before, your reviews would be greatly appreciated! So far, I have only had three reviews for this fic's first chapter. :( Oh well, I'm sure some day someone else will read this story and help me out with a review. Anyway, thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter III: Festivities

Chapter III: Festivities

Late in the evening of the day the caravan was expected to return, the people waited anxiously in their homes. Soon news came that the caravan was near, and so everyone prepared for the feast. Food was prepared and flatware and dishes were laid out before every chair of every table placed in the town market. The area around the crystal was cleaned and debris removed from the streets. Soon more news of the caravan came, and it was that they were within view of the town. Everyone took their places that had been planned in advance. All patiently awaited the sight of their own caravan strolling back into town.

The papaopamus slowly pulled the wagon, knowing that soon he would be given a nice, soft bed of fresh grass in which to lay and sleep away all toil of the past few months. He carried his burden into town and halted before the stable where the other papaopamus sniffed the air lazily, catching the scent of a long unseen friend in front of the building.

Two lights issued from the wagon. One was Dio having conjured a steady light that hovered before him a few feet illuminating his path. He unyoked the papaopamus and led him into the stable, leaving him in a well bedded stall with a large bag of fresh fruits and moist greens tossed together for his consumption. He resigned to eat slowly, lying down all the while to better enjoy his food. The second light, to which Dio came after putting up the papaopamus for the night, was the light shed by the crystal chalice as it had ceased casting an aura and instead was regaining its power through the aura of the town's massive crystal. Its glow lit the street up to thirty feet around, shining white upon all of the houses.

The caravan donned its finer appearance for the celebration. Arthur cast off his cloak so that his armor too shone in the darkness with a soothing sort of light of its own. So too did the crystal in the breast of Guss' plate armor. As the caravan continued down the street, they could see the faint glow of the town's crystal in the distance, which grew with every step they took. Soon they were upon it, standing in a large open square surrounding the crystal. Then from every path into the square townsfolk came marching solemnly inward. Every head of the house bore the family standard above their heads and few others carried torches to light their way through town. As all the lights converged they bounced off of the great crystal at the center of the square, reflected in many colors and hues different from the original lights that were reflected, causing a kaleidoscope of colors upon every face.

After all had congregated, in came the town elder carrying the book of rites and lore. After him came the most senior of retired caravanners, carrying the standard of Adriosc. Arthur, being the senior caravanner, carried the chalice to the pedestal before the crystal and set it down facing the crystal. Then he fell back to stand beside his fellow caravanners, who all stood side by side and looked grimly upon the crystal. Months of work were about to prove their worth. The elder then approached the pedestal and opened the book of rites to one used for the Crystal Rejuvenation Ceremony. He cleared his throat and prepared to speak. The townspeople looked with admiration at the caravanners, and still others, mostly the children, stared up at the crystal waiting for the process to take its course. The elder began his speech in a loud, steady recitation of the rite.

_Towards realm dark all mem'ries wend_

_From whence they come the minds of men_

_To where they downward spiraled rest_

_Upon reflective Mem'ry's Nest_

_O'er time sparse mem'ries will digress_

_'pon which could subsist the princess_

_But all forgotten things reflective_

_'pon which demon feeds collective_

_While former to myrrh transmutes_

_That latter not a morsel refuse_

_Thus mem'ries lost to monsters turn_

_And mem'ry weaving mortals yearn_

_For this survival's drive has done_

_From fall of night to setting sun_

During the reading, the water contained in the chalice could be seen evaporating into a mist from which spawned hundreds of floating lights that drifted upwards and surrounded the crystal, clinging to its surface and causing it to shine even brighter. From the next word on to the end of the rite, all of the townsfolk spoke as one and joined the elder in the refrain.

_O keepers of the crystal_

_Thy mem'ries to the light shall flow_

_Forgotten jewels that lose their glow_

_In time they shall return anew_

_To be gathered like drops of dew_

_Journey forth, seek the water of life!_

At the final word, the elder shot his hand up towards the crystal and with a flash, the crystal shone forth ever brighter than in the recent memories of the townspeople. After a brief silence as they adjusted to the new, wholesome light of their refreshed crystal, everyone cheered and shouted in delight at the tops of their lungs. Others still wept with joy at the return of their caravan. All now closed in on the caravan and rejoiced in their presence. In the midst of their reveling, some of the people stole away to bring out the feast they had prepared. Dishes of unusual delectability were served at the tables in the agora while others danced around the crystal to joyous music played by minstrels and musicians of remarkable skill. Fond memories were made that night and it still had only begun!

After things had settled into a merry rhythm, the caravan took to the top of a table to give a speech to the town. Before any could speak, though, Selena Stade stood above the throng, and that's saying much with her Lilty stature.

"I know that we do this every year, but this year is of a kind that comes only once in my lifetime, for my dear husband is finally retiring from the caravan!" The people all applauded at this exclamation. "That being said, it still grieves me to send my two, beloved sons in his stead, who have been such help to me as to keep my own fingers from lifting save for in the care of their sister!" At this, laughter up roared from the people listening. "Although, I must say that the day they took up the cooking was a most agreeable day indeed, for those two have appetites the likes of which would give an ogre a stomach ache! All the same, I feel confident in their safe return when sending them off with such veteran caravanners as Arthur, who so graciously has consented to stay with the fledgling caravanners during their first year of service." Applause broke out even louder than before, and many admiring glances fell upon the worn Clavat of whom Selena spoke. He simply smiled in return, being ever humble as one should be. "May your blades stay sharp on your journey!"

After that, Selena seated, but as soon as she did Dio's wife Hilde arose, flashing a fiery gaze at her husband. Although no one but Dio could see it, her glare seared into his sallet like magic fire. "After another venture of five months, my husband has finally decided to retire for good this time, although there's no telling if this time he will hold to his promise. It would seem that he worries far more for his caravanners than he does for his wife!" At this, the villagers rolled their eyes and resigned themselves to a long verbal thrashing on Dio from his wife, but Dio retorted with more than his usually dejected mumbling.

"I worry for the caravan's safety because it's of the utmost importance for the safety of the whole village, not to mention my wife's!" She seemed taken aback by this unforeseen reply! She stared in amazement at him for what seemed like minutes, and then conceded that he had her in his heart every time that he snuck off with the caravan every year. No words were spoken of this, but those who saw knew without them. Hilde ran up to the table and embraced Dio, forgetting all of the grievances he had put her through over the last many years by remaining with the caravan for that one moment of joy. Everyone clapped their hands at the sight of such affection. Dio then left the stage to sit and dine with his wife for the remainder of the festival.

Next the elder came, slightly perturbed by the goings on, but still moved by all that had happened. "If it's alright with everyone, may we proceed to what the caravan has to say of the world outside?" To this, most agreed. The elder sat and bid the caravanners tell their tales.

Guss was the first to speak of the five remaining on the stage. "During our latest journey, we have observed a growing frequency of goblin encounters; usually they have been seen heading north past our lands. We cannot be certain, but we are almost sure that our village has not been discovered yet. It would seem that the goblins are migrating towards the Old Iron Mines in the northeast of the Downs. How they would expect to share quarters with the orcs of Cathuriges eludes our reason, but it seems to us that they aren't being met with resistance. Otherwise they would surely not be migrating with such frequency all in the same direction. What this portends to we dare not guess, but let us hope that that proves opposite to fact." Guss now stood silent and Manna began to speak. Murmuring could be heard among the crowd concerning the curious news.

"Not all news is serious, although. Be enlightened to know that the people of the Pass to the west, of Lake Shella to the far northwest, and of the Plains of Fum are all prospering in their own ways. The libraries of the Yukes are growing all the time, the fields of Fum are still very abundant and have added a new crystal to their farmland thus increasing their potential for more crops next year! The Lilties of the North and of the West are still at odds, but in no such way that is awful. They just lead different lives. We had taken it upon ourselves to seek out trees more remote than usual so that the new caravan will have less travel to endure on their first outing, so we can be grateful that that journey is over." Only the caravanners really appreciated that statement. The rest could understand, but not really grasp what the caravan had to go through in order to do what they had done. They had sought to make it easier on the fledgling caravanners as best they could as quickly as possible. Now Arthur spoke, his voice deep and wise in manner.

"If I may address our future caravanners, I would like to impress upon them the magnitude of their charge." All of the caravanners to be came to the front of the audience. "As a crystal caravan, the lives of all of the villagers are in your hands. For all the things that occur in this village, what happens elsewhere is what determines its fate. If there is a bad harvest, the village can scavenge or rely on import. If the weather is ill, or the Adre floods, destroying many houses, the village can be rebuilt. If the caravan falls to circumstances, however, the people cannot scavenge to survive. There can be no rebuilding. All of the ones that you love will perish with you!" With this statement, the caravanners looked at one another with concern. "This responsibility isn't something that is given to someone, it is taken upon oneself. I truly hope that each of you fully understands the implications of your choice. If you join for adventure and fame, then the caravan is not for you. If you come, you must come for the sakes of all whom you love, not for yourself. If you seek wealth or glory, be seated now, for the strength of a caravan comes from working together. For instance, if you Stade Brothers were to become poisoned or frozen in time, or even cursed or all together, who would save you?" The Lilties looked to each other and pondered his words. "If you Galen are overwhelmed and the enemies come so close as to turn your magic against you, how will you survive? Working together is the only way that you will be able to complete this journey."

The whole caravan looked at each other and took his words to heart, but not one of them took a seat. They all knew what he was saying and they knew that he was right. "Keep in mind also, however, that not all is difficult. We have made a special effort to see to it that this next trip is far easier than the usual ones. We've taken care to leave several nearby trees untouched so as to ease the journey. Do not dwell on the danger overly so, for Da Keh, Momo Zi, and I will accompany you on your maiden voyage. We will see to it that you make it through and learn all that you will need to know along the way. So come now and do not brood over the dangers of the road, but also look forward to the new sights you will see, the fascinating people you will encounter, and as my Selkie companions like to keep in mind, the treasures you may find and bring back with you. Who knows? Maybe you will uncover a new fragment of crystal that could be used to expand our town, or one that can enlarge the aura within which you can fight on your way! Look forward to the journey ahead of you. Many people don't get the chance to go where you will go." Now the caravanners as well as the whole audience took up the celebration once more. Many more memories were made that night, not least of which were the memorable speeches made by the caravanners and their families.

* * *

Well, I'm moving slowly, but surely through the story, aren't I? I hope the pace isn't too slow for you readers. I promise to get them out on the road and into some suspense in no time! Until then, just be patient and enjoy the buildup. I hope you people enjoy reading a lot of back story and interesting little tidbits of information about every little thing that goes on in this little world, as I have envisioned it. In no way do I own any of the story from the game that inspired this fic, just so you know... 


	4. Chapter IV: Late Recruit

Chapter IV: Late Recruit

Arthur quickly descended the stairs to the kitchen, where he found his mother and younger sister already eating. "Good morning Mother, Jillian," he said as he sat and helped himself to a vine of rainbow grapes, toast, and a small steak.

"A very good morning with you here, my son," his mother began. "How was this year out there?"

"Well enough, I suppose," he replied.

"Have you still your secret love for Manna?" asked his sister.

Arthur hesitated before responding. "It would seem that after twelve years she still grieves for her late husband and only child. I should be considerate of her losses." His sister shot up at this statement, it seeming to be exactly what she was waiting to hear.

"So you deny yourself to protect a supposedly aggrieved woman that you love? Brother, if she grieves she does so only in appearance, for I speak with her often while you're on leave. I can assure you that your affections would only do her good and, moreover, be returned!"

"I couldn't possibly," he began, but he was interrupted.

"When will you ever do something for yourself? Why must you always bother with everyone else?" Her harsh words shocked Arthur as much as the look in her eyes. "Do you really think that she wants to die an old lonely lady? Do you think her husband would want that for her? I think that she knows what she wants, and that's to move on like she's begun to do. Your love and support could only help her to do that!" Her words hit hard and his thoughts turned to things not even considered before.

"What of my family? I won't be in the caravan after this last journey, so how am I to support you and a wife?"

"In case it has eluded you, Mother and I have been doing well in your absence, only dipping into the spoils you left for us in times of dire need. We can get by without it; in fact a good deal of it remains! Just as you can't take for yourself, we can't take from you, Brother." She let out a great sigh, having said what she meant to say and had waited to say since she couldn't remember when. Finally Arthur spoke after a long while.

"I will tell her, in time." Jillian almost started again, but her mother held onto her arm. "I will let her know at my own time. I will do all that I can to make her happy," he paused, "and myself. It must wait until next year, though, for I don't want her to worry while I'm away." He then got up and dashed to the door. "Now I'm off to instruct the next in line." With this, he left his family to themselves and didn't look back, settling to think only for the future caravan at the moment.

At the usual clearing, the new caravanners were hard at work training, trying to improve their skills more than before, driven by Arthur's strong words the night before. While sparring with Johann, Matthew's eye was caught by a bit of movement in the corner of his vision. It was Arthur walking slowly through town, breathing deeply of the cool, springtime morning air. Matthew barely deflected a vertical blow before dashing past Johann to pursue Arthur.

"Hey, where are you going?" shouted Johann, annoyed by a fleeing opponent.

"I don't know, just continue without me for a bit!" replied Matthew. Johann just shook his head and turned to the others.

Matthew dashed after Arthur, although walking would have caught him up easily enough. "Hail, caravanner!" he called, bringing Arthur to turn and come out of his own thoughts.

"Good morning, Matthew. How comes your training?" Arthur sounded distracted, as if he had said the first thing that came to mind.

"Very well! I can almost reliably cast simple spells, with Galen's instruction. Also, you may call me Matt if you want."

"So I shall then, Matt." he said with a forced smile.

"What are you doing today, your first day back home?" Matt asked as casually as he could. Arthur's mood lightened a little, his mind finally torn from thoughts of Manna.

"I'm off to bring the last members of the caravan to the training grounds. They take some... direction to get up in the mornings. Either they are both a bother to rouse, or they are engaged in love play and won't stand for interruption. They are the most obvious examples of mutual infatuation that you'll ever see, in my reckoning." At this, Arthur's mood went withdrawn once more. Matt noted the change carefully.

"I see, so they're perfect for each other then!" As they kept walking, Matthew thought of something curious. "Why have you walked all the way around town to reach a house just down the street from yours?"

"I walked so far to wake up in the morning chill. I also wanted to take in any additions to the town." Arthur explained. Both arrived at a small brick house with plants climbing up the outer walls, the yard having been unkempt for the most fertile beginning of spring. Smoke puffed slowly from the chimney. Arthur walked forward to the door and pounded loudly at it so that Da and Momo were sure to hear him. Following the door pounding, someone could be heard within falling to the floor with a thud. It seemed to be a man judging from the voice that yelled in surprise. Matt stepped up out of concern, but Arthur stayed him with his arm.

"If I know them at all, Momo has kicked Da out of bed to answer the door. Momo always sleeps between him and the wall, claiming that it helps her to feel safer that way, but I think it's so that she can always say that Da is closer to everything else!" Confirming Arthur's theory, Da opened the door still rubbing his head from the fall. Momo could be seen in the back of the one-room house, pulling the covers on the bed ever more tightly around her to counter the cool air coming in from the door.

"Morning, Art. To whom do I own the pleasure of being pushed from my bed by the feet of my fiancée?" Da asked while eyeing Matthew.

"This is Matt, but he only followed me here. I was actually wondering if you and the beauty attached to your hip would care to train with us today. Should I try another day?" Da groaned wearily.

"Well, with all due respect, we would really like to sleep for perhaps a week or two before anything else, as I'm sure the others are doing. Your dedication is respectable, as always, but we will politely decline. Sorry, old man." At this Arthur shook his head.

"No, it is I who needs pardoning. Apologize to Momo Zi for me when she comes around."

"Oh, it's quite alright. I'm sure her reaction was as unconscious as she still seems to be. She was always the harder one to wake."

"That's true," replied Arthur with a laugh. "Well, I apologize again. I'll wait until you come of your own mind. Sleep well in the meantime."

"Thank you," was all that Da Keh said before shutting the door. Arthur turned first to go, with Matthew only noticing after a few seconds.

"He's a right to be grumpy after I wake him from sleep with his fiancée," explained Arthur, since Matthew clearly thought that Da Keh had acted a little rudely. After a while of walking still further into town, Matthew noticed that they weren't returning the way he had come from the training grounds.

"Where are we going now? asked Matthew. "Aren't we going to head back to the training ground?"

"There's still one more person in our caravan," Arthur replied with a smile on his face. "A late recruit, you could say, but with just as much skill as anyone."

"Who is it? I've not heard of this until now." Just as he said this, Matthew passed his own house. His little brother ran to the window when he saw his bigger brother.

"Coming home early today, are you? Did the seniors show you anything amazing?" yelled Ivan.

"No, we're not finished yet. I'll tell you later, though!" he yelled in reply. Suddenly, Arthur led Matthew down a road just past Matthew's home, a road that he had gazed down longingly so many times before. "Are we going to see Mr. Fletcher? He's not going with us, is he? He couldn't leave his daughter alone back at home. She'd miss him so." Arthur began to stifle a chuckle when he turned to Matthew.

"Actually, it's his daughter who is to come with us!" The news hit him like a ton of bricks. He hadn't imagined Nora coming with them. Just the mere thought of her made him blush.

"When did she decide this? Why? Are you sure she's really up to the task?" Matthew rattled off questions as if he were worried sick for a lost puppy.

"I've mind to accept her because she was actually swayed to come by the words spoken last night. She has said that she felt compelled to join for the sake of those she cares for. As for her being capable, you will see for yourself." Arthur patted Matthew on the head before circling around the edge of the fence surrounding the Fletcher residence. After rounding the corner, Matthew caught a glimpse of someone in the window, next to the door, before he or she quickly let drop the curtains. As soon as they arrived at the door, it opened wide and out Nora came with her gear already prepared and slung on her shoulder.

She was not what some would consider ravishing, without the seductive form of a Selkie, but Matthew looked upon her with eyes that also knew who she was on the inside. She was quite pretty as far as Clavat women go. She was still a maiden of seventeen years, being one year older than Matthew and with a face unmarred by adolescent acne. Her dark brown hair was longer that it seemed; being curly as it was, it only reached down to her shoulders. She was taller than most girls, about 5'8". She wore a mythril hauberk beneath her white Clavatian long shirt that went all the way to the knuckles in the arms, and down to her knees at the bottom. The hauberk could only be seen overlapping the collar of her long shirt and hanging down over her chest and shoulders. Otherwise it could be softly heard clinking underneath her clothes. She wore thick black stockings covering her legs. She wore the usual armguards over her elbows, but the sleeve on her left arm was hemmed back to accommodate a bracer. Over her shoulder she carried a quiver with a polished wooden bow unstrung and around fifteen arrows.

"Good morning Arthur, and thank you for this opportunity," Nora said, sounding very grateful. "And a good morning to you Matt. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came along with Arthur when I saw him walking through town. Just on a whim, really. How are you?" Matthew was very nervous, but he had plenty of practice hiding it from her.

"I feel good today. Perhaps it's the renewed crystal to credit for the good morning. Anyway, we should get along with our training. I'll need to catch up, I'm sure." Nora turned and closed the door behind her.

"Yes, we probably should," Matthew said, no longer feeling that having Nora there was such a bad idea.

They began to make their way back through town with Nora behind them. Matthew felt as though Nora were staring a hole in the back of his head, but she was really just sifting through her things looking for something she needed. After passing Matthew's house she found what she sought and handed a ring to Arthur.

"What can you tell me about this ring, Arthur?" Nora asked. "My father put it with my things, but doesn't know what it does." After turning it over in his hands, Arthur gave it back to her.

"Put it on," he said. "It is a magic ring, liken to my own. Its color of stone and the runes on the face tell that it holds the powers of clarity. It can be used to cure many ills. We shall need it before our journey is through." Nora looked over the ring, noticing the pure white of the magicite, before putting it on her right hand. It was too big for any usual fingers of hers, so she wore it on her thumb.

"Might I look at your ring?" she asked, wanting to compare the condition of hers to his.

"Of course you may," Arthur said as he slipped it from his right hand and gave it to her to see.

"Your ring appears to be less tarnished," she openly observed.

"I've cleaned it up and touched up the engraving," he explained. "It strengthens the ring to clarify the runes. Dio helped me since I had no prior knowledge of ancient Yukish runes." After noting the color of Arthur's ring, she returned it and resumed rummaging carefully through her small bag. She pulled forth a small box with a padded interior. Inside laid a pair of eyeglasses that she took out and put over her eyes.

"I didn't know that you wore glasses!" remarked Matthew. He had just turned around to see her putting them on. Nora's face turned away from is, showing her disapproval for the glasses.

"I don't really like them. They probably make me look like an old lady!" she said with disdain. Matthew playfully turned around and looked at her face, his own being awkwardly close to hers. She wanted to pull away by reflex, but she held still allowing him to judge her; somehow she felt as though his opinion could change her own. His gaze made her nervous in her stomach, but she just stared back at him with a wide-eyed anxious expression.

Really Matthew didn't care how she looked in the glasses. As far as he could see, they only made her look cuter with her nervous expression and drew attention to her beautiful blue eyes. He just gazed at her eyes for what seemed like a suitable amount of time, and then said, "I think you look... alright," with a suddenly timid tone in his voice. He was taken off guard actually looking at her so closely. He had intended to tease her, but found that he couldn't when it came to it. What he found himself doing was very bold for him. Arthur simply stood by and admired Matthew's courage, smiling to himself.

What surprised Matthew even more than his own behavior was seeing Nora's eyes drop downward from his face and her cheeks turn red just before she said, "Thank you, Matt."

"Sure," Matt replied. Sensing the tension in the air, Arthur interrupted.

"You both know that time won't wait for you! Let's go."

"Right!" Nora and Matt replied simultaneously. Hearing each other say the same, they both laughed before resuming their trek.


	5. Chapter V: Promise

Chapter V: Promising

"I'm afraid I won't be any use as a weapons instructor. It has been so long since I last used one, therefore I will instruct you all in the use of magic." Johann and Michael cast each other concerned glances. After returning to the training grounds, everyone sat in a semicircle around Arthur. "Yes, I also will instruct you two. Before you say anything about not needing to know magic, I'll have you know that your own father became proficient enough to enchant his own lance with magic instead of relying on Dio to do everything. I especially want you to learn curative magic so that you can save yourselves if the need arises." After Arthur had finished, he asked Galen to stand up.

"I have this to say about magicians such as the Yukes. They do not need magicite to use magic; it is something that they can do and no one else. We all have heard of the wonders of Veo Lu, such as the vanishing bridge of Shella that only appears after one is deemed a friend of the city. The magic I wish to show you and that I want Galen to hone is defensive magic." At this point Galen felt kind of embarrassed for being singled out. "Galen, if you would stand right there, that would be helpful," Arthur said as he took twenty good steps away before turning around.

Galen didn't know what to do, so he just stood there watching Arthur from a distance. Arthur raised his right hand and a red light emanated from it. Then he lifted his left hand and a bright white light shone from it. Then Galen saw Arthur wink at him as if cueing him to do something. "Defensive magic!" Galen thought as he realized what Arthur was about to do. Arthur's hands came together in front of him and a bright red beam of light shone forth. It reached Galen and exploded the very ground upon which he stood. Fire and light shone and three more explosions followed before all ceased.

When the caravan looked again, a smoldering crater remained and Galen stood beside it unscathed. The Stades applauded and shouted, "Arthur, your aim was off!"

"No, my aim was sure." He turned to Galen. "Show them, please," he asked. Galen nodded and then disappeared completely. The others gasped in shock.

"Where did he go?" Matthew asked.

"No one knows. It is called phasing, and only Galen and most other Yukes can do it. They can alter their presence in this world, making them disappear and protecting them from everything. Only Yukes can do this." Galen reappeared and took a deep breath.

"Could you at least warn me before you almost kill me next time!' spat Galen.

"I'm sorry, but I thought that you knew what I was doing," Arthur apologized while patting Galen on the back. "You father would be proud of you, pulling it off on the first try. Well done!" Then Galen's focus changed from danger to learning.

"What was that spell anyway?" he asked.

"It was a flare spell. It requires a fire magicite and a light magicite. It's one of Manna's favorite weapons."

"Well that's all good for him, then! The Yuke can hide from danger, but what about the rest of us who can't disappear into thin air?" shouted Michael.

"You won't see anything like that this year. No one we'll encounter will be capable of such complex spells," Arthur assured him, seeing that he was frightened. "For the rest of you, you will have to learn to avoid magic, or to incapacitate the enemies who use it."

"We'll be alright," began Johann. "We Lilties will have to rely on our strength to see us through. There's no way that we're going to run from enemies or hide from them!" he half-yelled, directing the last comment towards Galen. Arthur could see that they were just scared, but he had had enough of their losing their heads.

"If I were you, I wouldn't speak so openly of Lilty pride or anything similar while outside of town. People will get offended by it if they don't understand you personally," he scolded deliberately and slowly. "Do you want to hear of the strength of you predecessors?" Neither of the Lilties spoke. "The Lilties of old believed themselves to be greater than all others in this world. Us peace loving Clavats have learned to forgive them for their pride and competitive nature, but many others haven't. They use to say that Yukes were mad, that Selkies were nothing by wayward brigands, and that Clavats were only good for digging holes and calling them houses! During the height of the Liltian Empire, the Yukes were assailed by the Lilties. They outnumbered the Yukes, so the Yukes created the bridge of Shella to keep out enemies of the city. They managed to survive and hold off the Lilties by using their minds. There is no shame in hiding from merciless enemies greater than you!"

All had fallen quiet, none of them daring to speak.

"Did you not listen to what I said before? Teamwork is essential!" Still no one spoke. "Answer me this. How would you go about defeating an Abbadon from Tida?" he asked Michael.

"What is it exactly?" he asked.

"It's a giant mantis that hovers just out of reach of weapons. It attacks with gust of wind, swooping strikes from its huge armored arms, and it can curse you, decimating your strength." Michael began to reach for some way that he could kill such a thing by himself.

"I suppose I could throw my spear at its wings." It was a feeble attempt and he knew it.

"Your lance isn't meant for throwing, but for close combat. Also its body is covered in a thick exoskeleton, so you would need all of your weight behind the spear before you could even hope of cracking its skin. In this case, your Lilty strength would be futile." The two Lilties kept their eyes averted, not wanting to face the fact that they couldn't do everything.

Seeing their distress, Arthur began to reconcile with them. "You might wish that you were strong and capable, but wishing it so won't change your aptitudes. Try and think about it. How could we bring such an insect to your blades?" he asked, rewording the question so that they could understand. Michael wouldn't answer, but Johann finally offered an answer.

"Could we use magic to somehow stop it from flying?"

"Yes, there is a spell that temporarily makes things heavier. This spell must always be used on such beasts, making it impossible for them to fly and thus allowing you to defeat them. Do you see now? You two will be very helpful by providing your melee fighting. Your friends can help you by dealing with monsters such as the abbadon, helping you to do what you do best." Finally understanding what he meant, Michael looked to him.

"So, the Yuke will provide us with support so that we can fight agile monsters. The Clavats will also help us to fight, right?" Arthur nodded, happy that he was finally getting through to his students. "And what if we get hurt?"

"You're Lilties after all, so how hurt can you get?" interrupted Nora. "You wear the strongest armor you have, and you have Arthur, Galen, and I behind you!" she exclaimed, helping to rebuild their morale. They both smiled, regaining their swagger.

"We'll be invincible!"

"Not invincible, Michael," Arthur said. "Not invulnerable, but if you fight with all that you have, every goblin will cower before you. Just trust in your friends and fight your hardest and you will be unstoppable!"

The Stade brothers had regained their confidence thanks to everyone playing to their egos. Finally, after a long time of silence, Matthew broke in.

"Well, it was Arthur who said it first and I say it now. The year won't wait for us, so let's try and learn something good today! My brother's counting on me!" Galen was the first to laugh, and the others followed suit shortly after.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to disappoint your Ivan, would we? He looks up to you so!" chuckled Arthur. "Well, where was I?"

"I think that for the sake of Nora and the Lilties we should start with basic magic," proposed Galen.

"You are correct! Thank you," Arthur said. "Well, the most basic application of magic is using what is commonly referred to as a focused attack. Even Lilties frequently employ this power." The Lilties were relieved to hear that their own people use such an attack.

"Basically, magic is the art of channeling energy from around you and into a medium. By using magicite, you can give form to the energy. When using a focused attack, however, you concentrate the energy into your body or into a weapon to make it stronger.

"For example, you could use the energy to make yourself jump very high into the air, coming down onto your enemies with more force. You could also use it to jump further and faster, building more momentum, so that you can cut through you foes. If your weapon has a crystal in its end, you could focus the energy into it and then fire it as a beam of energy. Most Selkie weapons utilize this without using crystals." Arthur stopped abruptly when Johann's hand flew up. "Yes, Johann?" he said in acknowledgement.

"It's John, if you like. Anyway, if magic power comes from the world around us, then does that mean that Yukes harbor no strength of their own?" he asked, seemingly trying to assert that Lilty possess true strength and that Yukes take their power from somewhere else. Arthur's face went stern again.

"Just as you command great strength from your body, Yukes do so with the energy around then. What strength you have is great if you can control it. The same goes for the Yukes. While less strength they have, they also possess greater control over the power of magic. We all have our talents. Yours is strength. Yuke's is magic, Clavat's is endurance, and Selkie's is speed. All talents we each possess in different amounts, therefore we are all equal!" Arthur said, his frustration showing in his voice.

"I am sorry," said Johann with a bow of his head. "Please continue with the instruction. I will wait and see the skills of each tribe for myself." He said this humbled, and Arthur began again.

"As I said, a focused attack is the same as magic, but the medium is different. When power is focused into magicite instead, it gives the energy a malevolent or benevolent form." This time Arthur was interrupted by Galen.

"So, if energy is from the environment, where does it come from? We don't take it from other living things, do we?" he asked with concern.

"No we don't. I may have misled you. Some scholars of legends and myth believe that the energy comes from a world referred to as the Nest of Memories in the old stories. This realm is devoid of light save for the memories lost over time. This world is parallel to our own, meaning that its like a world that we can't see, but overlaps ours so the energy is actually all around us, but we can't see it. Everyone forgets things, and these things are turned into myrrh in this other world. The power of this realm is also open to those in this world to use. People forget most of their everyday lives eventually, and every memory lost is power that one can use later. Your own lost memories power your magic!"

"Has anyone ever run out of magic?" asked Matthew.

"If your memories are always being lost, save for the strongest ones that you keep, then its unforeseeable that anyone could run out. Besides, the power of memories is immense. One mundane memory could power a great spell." After finishing, Arthur changed his train of thought. "I think that you all know enough of the basics, so now I want to see some practice. Everyone take a magicite," he said as he passed around a sack of magicite. Each person took one, save for Galen, and after that Arthur took the bag back.

"First you should know that magicite only works so many times. As you use it, it starts to wear until it finally crumbles into dust. There are ten different types of magicite known of today. Fire, ice, lightning, wind, water, poison, light, cure, life, and clear. Each has its own distinctive color. Fire is red, ice is white within blue, lightning is violet within blue, wind is green, water is indigo, poison is black within green, light is pink, cure is sky blue, life is yellow, and clear is pure white. You all must learn to recognize magicite before we leave for the journey. You must also learn spell fusions needed to make higher spells like gravity, slow, stop, haste, barrier, flare, and holy, as well as higher elemental spells." The new caravanners stared at him as if overwhelmed. "Don't worry, we'll start slowly. Just basic spells for now." They still wore nervous faces, but all took a deep breath.

"Who wants to go first?" Arthur asked while scanning the faces. For a few seconds all stood silent until Matthew stepped forward.

"I'll try," Matthew said. He held up his blizzard magicite and began to delve inside his mind to find the hole through which his memories seeped from his mind. From this entrance to the parallel world, he drew his power. He then imagined an invisible path from his mind and into the magicite. Then he focused on a point a few feet away from everyone and released the energy and the stone flashed in his hand. The air grew cold and in a flash the moisture in the air froze and shimmered away, the grass below being frozen stiff. The whole process took Matthew ten seconds to accomplish.

A clatter arose as the Stades began clapping in awe. "That was brilliant!" Michael yelled as Galen patted Matthew on the back.

"Good job! Now you just have to become faster and then you'll be almost as good as I," remarked Galen, very proud of Matthew as his teacher. Arthur praised him as well.

"Good job indeed. Galen taught you, correct?" he asked. Matthew nodded eagerly. "Then this reflects well on him as well. Well done, Galen!"

"Quite impressive, Matt," Nora added. "I will need to work very hard in order to become as skilled as you!" Matthew blushed at her words and humbly shook his head.

"No, it will take no time at all, I'm sure. You're a smart woman," he refuted. Nora smiled very joyfully for his confidence.

"Yes, very good. Now I'll have the Lilties give it a try," Arthur began again. Johann reluctantly came forward, looking defeated already. "Now all you have to do is look inside yourself. Delve into your mind and find a place where your memories go." Johann looked quite unconvinced, but he closed his eyes and tried as he was told.

For ten minutes he stood, eyes closed and breathing slowly. The others were watching him intently the entire time, hoping that he could find his magic. After ten more minutes, Arthur put his hand on Johann's shoulder, causing his eyes to snap open and his hands to loosen; they had been balled tightly in thought.

"Perhaps you should sleep on it. It's difficult the first time." Even as Arthur spoke, Johann's eyes became misty.

"No! I can do it. I know I can!" he cried, his mouth quivering with shame and sadness.

"I know you can, but not today. We can keep trying. Why don't you let your brother try? You'll get it; I know you will," Arthur said, trying to let him know that his initial failure was understandable.

"I will get it!" Johann sobbed as he slowly returned to the others. Michael took him in his arms, their armor clinking against each other's.

"Don't worry, John. I took two days of long meditation to find my power. You just might find it tomorrow," said Matthew.

"Thank you, Matt," said Michael, his brother crying still. After seating his brother, Michael came to Arthur. "Okay, I'm ready to try," he said before taking a couple of deep breathes and closing his eyes. He had either been very lucky or had discovered a secret that others hadn't before, because he only stood before the others for five minutes before he had found his magic. Instead of channeling it into the red magicite in his hand, he pulled it into his own body. He couldn't figure out how to influence the flow of energy. Arthur became concerned when he saw Michael begin to glow with visible streams of energy shooting around him.

"You must release the energy!" he shouted. Michael grimaced as his body began to feel as if it would overload. "Quickly, jump!" Michael crouched slightly and launched himself fifteen feet into the air. Not being prepared for such a high jump, he turned onto his back. Arthur blew a steady gust of wind below Michael, slowing his descent until he gently landed on his back.

Johann dashed past Arthur to see his brother. "Are you alright, Brother?" he yelled as he came upon him.

"I'm sorry," Michael said weakly. "I couldn't control it." Johann shook his head and smiled.

"At least you found it! I couldn't even do that! You know, jumping very high could come in handy!" Michael laughed as he stood up.

"I suppose, if I could keep upright, that is!" He dusted himself off and saw the others coming over. "Sorry Arthur. I couldn't figure out how to control it."

"That's quite alright," Arthur replied. You'll learn soon enough, now that you know how to find it. How do you feel?" Michael rubbed his head.

"I felt like I was too strong, like I couldn't hold it all in. I'm fine now, but my head still hurts a little from my short flight. I'm sorry Arthur."

"It's fine. You actually did very well for a Lilty, finding it on your first try. Well done!" He slapped him hard on the back. "You're welcome for the rescue, by the way."

"Sorry, thanks for helping me," Michael shot out, having forgotten to thank him.

"Nora, it's your turn now," Arthur said, turning to her this time.

"Yes, okay," she said, feeling intimidated by the task at hand. She stayed where she was as everyone else stood back. She looked over to see Matthew watching her with a big smile on his face. She faked a half-smile, being nervous in reality. She closed her eyes and tried to shut it out so that she could focus on searching her mind, but try as she might she couldn't push Matthew from her mind. She lingered on an old memory from their childhood, when they use to play together on Matthew's father's farm. Nora use to come over and watch his mother and wonder why she didn't have a mother of her own. Her father waited until she was twelve before he told her of how her mother had died of a severe illness when she was only two years old. She tried to remember her mother's face, but just couldn't picture it. Suddenly Nora discovered her power. She had found that trying to think of her mother led her right to it. She then drew on the power and coerced it into the life magicite in her hand. It shone so brightly that her hand glowed orange. She then opened her eyes and chose to release the spell a few feet away. A wholesome ray of sunlight came down and white, phantasmal feathers came drifting down over the spot. All of the grass there sprung up an inch in length and grew greener than before.

"Wow," Nora whispered as she witnessed the spell she had cast. When she held up her hand the magicite crumbled and blew away in the wind. "Perhaps we should have saved that one," she told Arthur as he walked before her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled.

"Very good. You've just shown much promise." He then turned her around and she saw everyone smiling.

"Very well done!" they all said in so many words, she being the only one that day to not only call forth her power, but to channel it as well, all on her first try.

"I will now leave you to spar for the rest of your time. We'll continue next week after you've practiced and become faster." Everyone then lined up and simultaneously bowed to him as he left toward town.


	6. Chapter VI: Reflection

Chapter VI: Reflection

After leaving the future caravan to spar, Arthur made his way over to the Stade residence. He arrived to catch Guss returning home with a box on his shoulder. It was large chest, upon closer inspection, that he had left in the wagon the night before.

"You finally found a moment to steal away and retrieve your secret gifts, eh?" Arthur said. Guss turned around dropping the chest, startled by his friend's words. Recognizing Arthur, he shook his head.

"Yes, I have to do it while they're out sparring. I just finished some house repairs and thought there was time left to get them." Guss then stooped over and picked up the chest again and made for the door. "Shall you come in?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Of course, that's why I'm here to visit," Arthur replied as he entered the large, spacious three bedroom house of the Stades.

"Good, then. You can have a snack with me. I'm famished and still it is morning." Guss set the chest in the living room, something most people in Adriosc didn't have, and led Arthur into the pantry. "What would you like? The carrots are fresh from Kurt's farm, or if you'd like I could go downstairs for some meat for a sandwich. My wife baked the bread this morning." Just as he mentioned her, Mrs. Stade came downstairs and smiled cheerfully at Arthur as she passed the door to the pantry.

"Carrots will be fine, thank you. No doubt that Matthew helped his father, so I'd like to sample the fruits of his hard work," Arthur said.

"Certainly. Here you go," Guss said as he handed Arthur three star carrots and took a handful of rainbow grapes for himself. They then went to the kitchen to sit at the table to eat. After being situated, Guss began. "So how were they?" he asked with a mouthful of grapes.

"They definitely are proud of their tribe," Arthur began.

"Sorry about that. It's hard to tell them not to be so proud of themselves, you know. I'm sure you set them straight, though, and I'm grateful for that."

"Yes. You'll be proud to hear that Michael found his magic today on his first try. Johann was upset when he couldn't, but I'm sure that he will get it soon."

"I hope so. How about the others? And our late recruit?"

"They all show much promise. They all are capable of casting simple spells, but still too slowly do the Clavats use magic. Galen is the most prepared for the trip. Dio did much in his free time with his son."

"Yes, he is quite a father! I wish I would have taken as much time with my boys, but I also have smithing work and a new daughter." Arthur and Guss carried on talking of news within town as well as speaking more of the caravanners until just past noon.

"Your sons should be arriving home any time now, so I should probably leave be leaving," interrupted Arthur.

"Yes, thanks for stopping by, old friend. I'll try to make it to the next lesson a week from now," assured Guss.

"Thanks. Your sons could use some formal instruction in combat. They seem to think that the only defense is a good offense."

"I'll be sure to make it there next time," Guss said as he followed Arthur to the door. "Take care."

Arthur looked up and squinted at the midday sun, reckoning it to be noon. Then he slowly made his way through town, people greeting him and bowing their heads as he passed. He made his way eventually to the newest house in town and the home of his love interest. He was nervous when he approached the door. He felt as though everyone was watching and could tell his feelings from a distance. His heart quickened as he knocked at the door. He stood for a couple of tense minutes at that door, knocking again every so often. Sure that she wasn't home, he turned to leave, but as soon as he passed the edge of the street and turned to go home, he saw her.

She was carrying a woven basket full of fresh striped apples and cherry clusters, as well as a pound or so of meat wrapped in waxed parchment and string. She wore a cloak loosely over her shoulders, suggesting that she had been out since the cool early morning hours shopping at the agora, perhaps visiting with people in town as well. Arthur kicked himself inside to think that he hadn't once bumped into her that morning when she was out and about and with fewer people around to see him. He tried to turn and leave, feeling the situation was inopportune. Manna saw him, however, as he was walking away. "Arthur!" she called to him gently. He stopped and turned around to look at her. She quickly walked up to him and tossed her loose hair back from her face, one hand holding the basket and the other holding her bag from swaying as she walked. "What brings you here?" she asked.

"Nothing, I was just leaving. I tried the door, but you weren't at home, so I was going home." His voice betrayed him and his anxiety shone through.

"Well, I'm home now, so would you be a dear and carry my basket so that I can open the door?" Arthur's heart wavered.

"Of course." With that, Arthur took the basket and came into Manna's new house. After a minute or so, Manna had put up her cloak and had put the food away. They then sat together at the kitchen table with tea and Manna was eating a sandwich with cheese and beef. After a short, uncomfortable silence Arthur spoke.

"How's the house?" he began. Manna finished chewing and took a sip of tea.

"It's much bigger than my old home. I use to live in a small one-room house with my late husband and son. We all use to share the same bed." Arthur now regretted his question. "I'm sure that the townsfolk simply meant to help me and to show their appreciation for my twelve years of service, but this house feels so big and empty while I'm all alone. At least at the Midds I had things to do," she said wistfully.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stirred your memories. I thought that you would be happy," Arthur said sadly.

"No, it's alright. I am happy! As terrible as it may sound, I've seldom thought of my late husband and son as of late. I think," she said thoughtfully. "I think that my family wouldn't want me to waste away dwelling only on thoughts of them. I'd already spent ten years doing so, and the more I've thought about it the more I believe that it's time to move on." Arthur's breath had stopped. "I still love them and miss them, but they surely would want me to be happy!"

Arthur's fist clenched below the table. He was angry that his sister was correct about him and Manna, but also overjoyed to hear how she felt concerning her late family.

"I'm glad to know that you are content here. I've worried for so long that you still grieved for your family. I've long pondered how to best help to relieve your loss in any way I could, but it seems that you are okay." Arthur tried to restrain himself from going further. He still wished to stay by his word and not have her worry for him when he would be away.

"It pleases me to know that I've occupied so much of your thoughts," Manna remarked, saying something that could be taken in multiple ways.

"It is what friends do," Arthur said, hoping to counter any other meanings implied by her last statement.

"You are the best of my friends here in Adriosc," she said as she slowly reached for her sandwich, which she had forgotten of until just then. "How are the new members?" she asked before taking a bite while keeping her eyes on Arthur the whole time.

"They should excel quickly. They show promise such as you did when I started to teach you. As far as magic, they all have accomplished it today save for Johann Stade."

"His brother Michael used magic?" she asked surprised.

"He found his power, but he can't channel it yet. Focus attacks could get them far enough, I suppose, but I at least want them to be capable of basic spells." Manna nodded, her mouth full. "I'll need the rest of us to come and help me so that they can learn to use weapons. I can't teach them that."

"Why not?" she asked in an outside voice. "You were fairly skilled with a sword, to put it modestly, when I first met you! You couldn't have completely forgotten such skill after six years!" Manna was shocked to hear that he couldn't teach them.

"I've need of serious practice and instruction before I try that." As he said this Manna stood and left the room. Arthur sighed, thinking he had angered her.

She returned, however and drew her sword from its scabbard. Then she ran at him, sword raised, and brought it down towards his head. He shielded himself with a barrier of wind and drew another sword of Manna's into his hand from near the mantle, backing away from the table as he did so.

"No magic!" Manna yelled as she swung at him again. Arthur ducked away from the blow before launching his own offensive. While he himself didn't remember how to fight, his body seemed to remember very well. Within a minute of struggle he had her pinned to the table. Her sword had fallen to the floor, her hair was spread across the table, and she was panting heavily. Her face was red; Arthur assumed it was from the effort.

He released her shoulder and she stared at him. "Don't try and belittle yourself before me! I know you better!" He returned her sword that he had used to beside the mantle before facing her again.

"I'm sorry. I really had forgotten, but it seems that my arms haven't. "His breathing had gone back to normal. "I suppose I've something to teach Matthew after all!" he said with a laugh.

"That you do," Manna said, trying to return the same sense of humor. She needed to conceal that her face was still blushing behind her smile. "Out of practice, you say? I didn't see any need for practice if you could beat me!"

"Yes," he replied. "I think I should be going," he said, making Manna look a little disappointed.

"Do you have something pressing?" she asked.

"Yes, actually," he lied, but he wouldn't tell her something, hoping that she wouldn't ask.

"Well," she began sadly, "if you must go, then thank you for the company."

"Yes, it was fun," he said, being honest. "I'll see you later."

"Yes, and don't forget what I said."

"I won't," he said as he shut the front door behind him. "Not a word," he said as soon as she couldn't hear him anymore. He feared that things had already been set into motion, so he had to leave before they went any further.

Later that day the Stades sat around their table to eat dinner. A visible difference could be seen between the two brothers; Johann hadn't eaten half of his food while Michael was already on his second helping. Guss noticed this and turned the conversation from his daughter's faces that make his wife laugh.

"Arthur tells me that much progress has been made today! One day and he's already gotten most of you to do magic. I'm proud of you both." Johann dropped his spoon.

"I didn't make any progress," he muttered, frustrated by the subject of magic.

"That's not what I meant. You both have learned something today; that it is difficult to do the things that others can do so easily. I'm sure that you, John, will find your magic soon." Johann sighed, having heard his father's words before.

"How often do you use magic, Father?" Johann asked.

"Quite often, actually. I know that many Lilties are against the use of magic, but it's really a useful tool. For instance, if I enchant my lance with lightning I can paralyze my enemies with it, allowing me to finish them off without a struggle.: He stopped to watch his sons stare at him in wonder and pride. "I could also enchant it with ice so that the initial strike freezes them, and the follow up swing shatters them into pieces!"

"Wow!" Michael exclaimed. "You're amazing, Father!" Guss shook his head at this.

"No, I'm really not. If I had told you half as many stories of the times when I'd cut it close and needed rescuing from the others in the caravan, I think that you wouldn't be so proud of your old father! Why, one time I thought that I could handle a behemoth all by myself. 'He doesn't look that big to me' I told myself, but that was before I knew what it took to defeat one. It takes a constant stream of thundaga spells just to restrain it! Otherwise it can paralyze you with its electric horns, set fire to anything within ten feet of it, and it can tear you apart with its enormous claws, regardless of your armor. If you keep in mind that the arms behind the claws are bigger than you are, then you can see just how dangerous it is before you even contemplate its magic!"

Guss carried on like that long into the night until the brothers both reconsidered their choice, but then reaffirmed it as well. Regardless of what he said, they still admired their father.

At Kurt's farm Matthew lay in his bed after dinner. He contemplated what he had yet to learn, and how to cast spells even faster. Mostly, though, his thoughts were of what had transpired between him and Nora. Had things gone alright? By all outward appearances things had gone well, but he still worried, as would anyone in love. Suddenly he shot to attention as his bedroom door shot open and his brother sprang in. Ivan had been finishing his dinner while Matthew had been thinking.

"So, what happened today? Anything remarkable?" he asked excitedly.

"Well, let's see... John and Mike got scolded."

"What was it this time?" Ivan inquired, acting as if it were something that happened everyday.

"They were being offensive with their pride." Matthew replied. Ivan cocked his head at this, not quite understanding his brother's words. "I meant that they were acting as though Lilties were capable of anything that Yukes can do. They were acting as though Galen's power and skill wasn't as great as theirs."

"But they are stronger than him. They're Lilties and he's a Yuke."

"True, Lilties are stronger physically, but Yukes are better with magic. You should've seen Arthur! He used this flare spell that could kill just about anything. It looked like a beam of sunlight, but whatever it shone upon quickly exploded! He shot it at Galen and he vanished into thin air!"

"What?" Ivan asked thinking that Galen had died.

"Yeah."

"Why did Arthur do such a thing?"

"He was showing us how Yukes can make themselves disappear completely, protecting them from everything."

"Awesome! So you can't see or touch him at all? When do you learn to do that?"

"I can't, only Yukes can do that."

"Ah man! I bet Arthur could do it!"

"No, but he can do an awful lot. He doesn't use a weapon, you know. He fights only with magic." Ivan didn't know that yet, apparently.

"He must be really powerful."

"He's strong, but magic doesn't come from your body. It comes from your memories. Every memory you forget can be used as magic later, so you have to have lots of fun while I'm gone so that maybe you can learn to use magic when you get older."

"You'll teach me magic?" Ivan said ecstatically.

"I'm still learning, myself, but perhaps when you get older I will."

"Yea! That's awesome!" Ivan yelled as he ran downstairs to tell his father.

At the Fletcher's house, Nora's father was making a fine set of arrows for his daughter's trip out of the town. They would be durable, light, and aerodynamic. Fletcher, as his profession, usually made arrows for the townsfolk to use for hunting, but he also helped Matthew's father on his farm.

"I was the only person among the new members to cast a proper spell on the first try, with Galen as the only exception," Nora told her father.

"My, that's great!" Fletcher said as he bent an arrow over his knee to test its strength and memory. "I'm proud of you. I wouldn't have a clue when it came to magic."

"It's not as tough as some people think, but John couldn't find his. He seemed really upset with himself."

"I'm sure he'll find it if it's as easy as you say. I just haven't been instructed in such things. What kind of spell did you use?" he asked.

"A life spell," she said. "I found my magic by thinking of mother." Fletcher stopped what he was doing and gave Nora his complete attention. "I tried to remember her face, but I couldn't."

"You were too young. You couldn't remember it no matter how hard you try. It's okay," he said, seeing that his daughter felt badly.

"I know, but I still feel badly."

"Don't, you don't need a face to love someone. I'm sure that she would be proud of you today."

"Thanks Dad."

"You look more and more like her everyday. If you need an idea of how beautiful she was, just look to your reflection."

"Matthew said I looked good in my glasses today, but then he smiled like a fool right in my face!" Fletcher laughed out loud at this.

"That's because he likes you! I hope you've realized that by now!"

"If you say so," Nora said before getting up. "I'm going to bed early so I can get to training before anyone else."

"Okay, good night, Nora."

"Good night, Father," Nora said as she went to bed in the adjacent room.


	7. Chapter VII: Teamwork

Chapter VII: Teamwork

"I wonder what we'll learn this week? Perhaps we'll learn how to fight from the other veterans." Matthew was very eager to learn more, having mastered basic magic during the past week.

"That would be nice. My father said that he was going to come, too. He wasn't at home this morning before I left, so perhaps he's already there!" Galen said excitedly. "My father has taught me much of magic, but not as much of fighting. Maybe he'll let me take his hammer Mjollnir along with me when we leave!"

When Matthew and Galen reached the grounds they saw a large target facing perpendicular to them. It had three arrows protruding from it already, all of which we within half way from the center. When they looked to the end of the field from where the arrows had come they saw that Dio, Arthur, and Guss were standing behind Nora. She had drawn another arrow and was fitting it to her bowstring.

When she raised her longbow and drew the string back she inhaled deeply. She failed to notice Galen and Matthew standing near the target. She was only focused on the center of the target. Her glasses were clean, her arms were steady, and her gaze was sure. She released her bolt and Matthew and Galen followed it across the field as it arched gracefully to the target, sticking itself just on the outer edge of the bull's eye. She seemed happy with her shot until she saw her friends standing closely beside the target.

"What are you doing? I might have shot you!" she bellowed. Brushing off her concern, Matthew just waved at her.

"Nice shot!" he shouted, laughing loudly.

"Never mind that! Get back here!" she shouted back. Matthew and Galen started towards her after collecting her arrows from the target.

"Fantastic aim, Nora," Galen complemented.

"It could be better," she replied. "I still need to be able to do that while moving in a hurry," she said pointing to the target. Matthew handed Nora her arrows. "Thanks, Matt."

"Yes, no problem at all. I was over there after all," he said laughing still.

"I could've shot you, you know." Nora repeated.

"I know, but you didn't so it's okay." Just as he said that Matthew noticed a sword hanging at Arthur's hip. "What's the sword for, Arthur?" he asked.

"I found that I still remember how to use it," he said nonchalantly.

"I thought you didn't use a weapon." Arthur shrugged.

"Why don't you use a weapon, Arthur?" Galen asked. Arthur went quiet and so did the other veterans.

"Well, six years ago our caravan came to the swamps of Conall Curach. We had almost reached the tree when we encountered three behemoths at once." Matthew and Galen held their breaths in awe, but Nora was worried. "We tried to keep them from getting the upper hand, but our efforts were futile. All save myself fell to the behemoths, but before they could finish with me a man appeared." The audience was even more enthralled, even the veterans who had heard the tale before.

"He walked through the miasma without a crystal, but he was definitely human. I couldn't see much through the miasma and the sweat in my eyes, but I could make out his bracers. He wore one over each forearm, and each had twenty magicite running the length of the bracer in five rows of four. He fought back the behemoths by himself until they had abandoned our caravan. He then held up his right arm and one whole row of magicite shone yellow. With those four life magicite he summoned a creature the likes of which I have yet to see again. It was a huge flaming raptor, a phoenix, which engulfed and disintegrated the behemoths in white fire. Then it spread its feathers over our fallen, resurrecting our caravan before it vanished."

Everyone was awestruck by the description of what had happened.

"His name was De Nam, and he wielded no weapon. Since then, I have forsaken my sword so that I could train my mind to one day be as disciplined as his."

"So he was a Selkie? And he could summon a phoenix? Amazing!" Galen shouted, his uncharacteristic volume startling everyone.

"Yes. He told us after we defeated the Zombie Dragon that he use to live in Shella, where he received his education. He told us that he had lived in the swamps for a year, drinking the toxic waters in order to build a resistance to miasma. He said that it was a long and painful process, but in the end he was finally able to live without a crystal. His eyes were black from the miasma in his body, but he still lived!"

"Wow! He's so brave!" remarked Matthew.

"I feel so sorry for him," mused Nora. Just then the familiar clatter of Liltian armor was heard rushing towards them.

"Arthur, I did it!" Johann shouted as he ran towards the caravanners. "I figured out how to use magic! Watch this," he said as he stopped fifteen paces from them and drew a fire magicite. He stood for only ten seconds before a fireball exploded before him, knocking him off of his feet.

"You must take the time to properly aim the spell first!" Exclaimed Dio. Johann groaned as he stirred to get up, but he still fell back to the ground. A blue light appeared over him, however, and refreshed him, soothing his body. Momo Zi appeared above him by the time he had opened his eyes.

"I hope your eyebrows regrow quickly, because you look awfully queer without them!" she jested before smiling at him and heading over to the others. Johann got up and followed her.

"So, you found your magic, then?" Arthur asked.

"Yes! Michael said that he had found his by trying to recall what he had eaten for dinner three nights past. He couldn't remember, but that question led him to his magic. I tried it and also found my magic!"

"You are twins, after all!" added Guss.

"Good for you," said his friends almost at once.

"Well, that's some trick! I'll have to remember that," Dio said.

"I know that this time was too hasty and I hurt myself, but I'm sure that I can become better!" defended Johann.

"Of course you will," Guss said. "If you're a true Lilty you'll plod along stubbornly until you master it!"

"Thanks, Father," Johann said humbly. "So, we're going to learn to fight today?" he asked, in a hurry to begin already.

"Yes, but first I've something for you and your brother. I've taken much time during the last few months at every one of my friends' forges along our path last year to work on crafting gifts for both of you." Michael and Johann's faces lit up when they heard this, that their father himself had created equipment for their journey.

"With these things, you will always have my protection with you. To John I shall give my lance, Hydre, an heirloom of the Stade family. Its blades are tipped with diamond, giving it the hardest edges possible. This also means that you can shoot bolts of magic from afar, giving you a head start against your enemies. The item that I've made for you is a suit of gilded plate armor with a shard of crystal embedded within. It will protect you from being turned to stone, one of the most dangerous afflictions."To Michael, I shall give my suit of mythril armor, with a crystal shard that can ward off miasma for a time on its own. This will give you more room to use your new weapon that I and Dio have made. Its name is Leo, and it has two heads, one at either end. Dio has given it the ability to grow heavier at the wielder's bidding, just like his hammer wand Mjollnir."

The brothers couldn't stand it any longer. They burst with gratitude and joy and tackled their father, hugging him far too tightly. "Are you trying to injure me before I can spar with you?" he exclaimed.

"No, we're just so happy! Thank you Father!" said Michael.

"Well, stop it or else I won't be able to show you!" Guss shouted. His boys finally released their father and helped him up. After dusting off his armor, Guss began again. "Alright, now I want you two to try on your new armor. I'll help you to fit it." In turn Guss assembled Michael and Johann's armor suits and sized the straps and whatnot so that they both fit perfectly.

"Now, I want you to try your weapons." He turned around and hefted his own lance and gave it to Johann, who held it with much care. "Trust me, it won't break. Swing it around a bit!" he ordered his son. Johann turned around and swung it a few times, becoming accustomed to its weight and length. He then focused his magic into it and fired a jet of energy at a nearby boulder. A large chunk of rock split off from the boulder.

"Amazing!" Johann said in wonder. The others agreed.

After that attention was turned to Michael as he received his shining, new pole arm Leo. When he focused his energy into it, the change in weight made him drop it to the ground, the lance sinking a couple of inches into the hard soil.

"That will take some coordination," instructed Dio. "You have to use the energy to first jump above the enemy, then make it heavy and keep it so all the way down."

"That's okay. I'm sure I'll figure it out! Besides I have Father's armor, so I can move outside of the aura!" Michael said anxiously.

"Yes, that power is very useful, especially if you need to activate widespread puzzles that are spread throughout certain dungeons. The enemies try to keep people out like that sometimes," Da Keh added.

"So, Da Keh, you came to training this week?" Matthew asked.

"Well, I can't let Arthur show up every week without us and make Momo Zi and I look irresponsible!"

"Now that we're all here and gifts have been given, we should probably begin instruction," Arthur stated.

"Yes, I wanted to make the most of this time," agreed Dio. "They're leaving in only two months. That's only six weeks after this, so we need to hurry!"

"I suppose," Guss said. "Well, why don't you help me, Da? We can pair up with my boys."

"Sure," Da consented.

"I'll work with you, Matt," Arthur said.

"Okay," agreed Matthew with a big nod.

"I guess I'll help you, Nora," Momo said.

"Sure. I'll need it," replied Nora. Galen paired with Dio and everyone began to spar.

After sparring for the entire morning, the caravanners calmed down and Arthur addressed them again.

"Now, before we go home, I want to show everyone how to fuse magic spells with each other. This you will need to know when you use magic to restrain larger, more resilient monsters. I said before that in order to paralyze a behemoth, it would take a steady stream of thundaga spells since anything weaker wouldn't work. In order to cast higher spells quickly, you must organize yourselves. Unite your powers and you can cast a thundaga spell as quickly as a thunder spell." Everyone was interested in learning how to cast such a spell so quickly.

"You must feel each other mentally and pool your energies onto the same spot. this takes teamwork to pull off. I'll have Matthew and Nora try this first." Matthew looked to Nora and she looked to him.

"Feel each other..." Matthew whispered to himself.

"Let's try to cast a gravity spell," Nora suggested.

"Okay," replied Matthew while pulling out a fire magicite. "Oops," he said as he saw that Nora too had chosen a fire magicite. He fumbled to find an ice magicite in his pocket. "Ready?" he asked.

"Of course," she said confidently. They both closed their eyes and felt for each other. Matthew struggled until Nora found him. Then he found his magic and drew on it, sending it into the ice magicite. Then Nora led his consciousness to a spot a few feet away as he opened his eyes to see. They released the energy and the two different energies mingled, creating a black explosion which formed a large orb of darkness that collapsed in on itself, tripling the weight of everything nearby for a short time until the spell dissipated.

"Brilliant! You two really work well together to cast a fusion spell on the first try. It must've not taken long to find each other," Arthur said, not knowing that his praise was making the two teens blush with embarrassment.

"Now it's your turn, boys," Guss said, referring to his sons. When he looked, though, he saw that they were already fusing their powers together. Within seconds, Michael had sent the energy of his lightning magicite into Hydre and the ray that issued forth was made of electricity. "Now those are my boys!" Guss shouted proudly.

"Out of turn, but very impressive none the less," commented Galen. "Good job!"

"Yes, you've all done well today!" said Arthur. "As one more thing to keep in mind, I would have you all eat well until we set out. Your health and strength must peak before we head out, and starting now will help you all to build your physical strength and stamina. If ever you are short on meat or other foods, just tell me and I will help. A strong start leaves more time to enjoy the trip!"

With those final words and a bow from the students, everyone left the grounds. The Stades went home with their father, the Selkies went to the agora for lunch, and Arthur went with Dio and Galen to their house to visit. Matthew and Nora walked together towards the farm where Fletcher was helping Kurt with his farm work.

"That was so much fun today!" exclaimed Matthew. "Arthur taught me so much about swordplay. Most of it was defensive maneuvers, but he also showed me how to parry and counterattack. I really didn't know that much about swords from sparring with the Stades." He noticed that Nora wasn't responding at all. "How did it go with Momo?" he asked, hoping to break her silence.

"She's awfully pretty, isn't she?" Nora finally said. "I wish I were pretty like her." Matthew wasn't sure what to say to this.

"I suppose she is pretty; that's probably one of the reasons that Da loves her so much. But, y'know, you're just as pretty," he said, trying to keep his head having said what he had to cheer her up while also panicking about what she might do in response. Would she thing it was a lie?

"I only wish I were," she said unconvinced, not noticing slightly that a boy just compared her to a Selkie. "I guess they're all like that, huh? Selkie women are all so beautiful. It's a wonder that we all aren't half Selkie by now." Matthew couldn't be worried anymore, not with his loved one abusing herself.

"You're far more beautiful!" he said with conviction before faltering. "To me, anyway." Nora awoke from her thoughts with his strong words that shook her heart. She needed to understand.

"What is so beautiful about me? Next to a Selkie..." she began, but Matthew interrupted her.

"Stop thinking relatively! Next to a fully mature Selkie women any Clavat would fall short, especially one such as Momo Zi, but you _are _beautiful! Among other Clavat women you outshine all others, and no matter who stands beside you, Selkie or not, I would still deem you as more desirable... I mean favorable." His face instantly burned as a fever, and he stopped walking. Nora's face burned as well at hearing herself described as "desirable".

"I mean to say, um," Matthew stammered. He couldn't take back what he had said, nor hope to change her mind.

"Do you love me?" Nora asked in a voice quieter than a whisper. Although it was comically obvious, she still needed the assurance of words. She looked up from the ground before her feet to Matthew, who too was looking at the ground and visibly embarrassed.

"Yes... I do." Their eyes both looked to each other's and they froze in place, not sure of what to do. Matthew, not thinking of anything better to do, came close to Nora and looked into her eyes. She didn't know what was happening, but Matthew had pulled her close and embraced her. He stood there holding her nervously until he felt her arms encircling him. That simple gesture almost drew tears from his eyes, his feelings finally being returned.

"I love you, too," Nora said finally. They stood there holding each other for a moment, not heeding any who could see them.

"How long have you?" he asked.

"Ever since you started showing some maturity a few months ago. What about you?" she asked in return.

"Since the first time you came to the farm seven years ago."

"You've waited too long," she said sadly.

"The time never seemed right. If you hadn't asked me I might still have kept it from you." They both looked across the street to see Matthew's aunt standing outside her husband's house and smiling at them.

"I'm so happy for you!" she called as she hugged herself. The two separated to simply holding each other's hand and began again on their way to the farm, looking to each other and laughing about his aunt.

When they arrived, Ivan was the first to see them. He knew that something had happened because they were both smiling and walking hand in hand, so he just smiled and didn't say anything to disrupt their mood.

"Come to get me, have you?" asked Fletcher. "Well, I guess I'll go home now and eat lunch with my daughter," he said to Kurt.

"No, why don't you eat with us?" Kurt proposed. "You work so hard for us; you deserve my wife's cooking!" Fletcher and the young couple smiled at the idea.

"Well, if you want to pay me with a meal and company, then why shouldn't I accept?" he said. "Is that okay, Nora?" She'd have smiled even more if it were possible.

"Yes, that would be perfect!" she said, still holding Matthew's hand. Their father's saw this and both were enlightened by the sight.

"Good, then let's get back to the house!" he chuckled as they all turned towards Kurt's house. Matthew's home was much the same as many people's in town; it was made of stone and mortar, with the two bedrooms on the second story and the kitchen and adjoining dining room as the first floor. They had a larger basement, though, for storing surplus crops until they could be sold.

Seven sat at the table and dined on beef and vegetable stew with flour noodles, fresh bannock with butter and needleberry jam, and cherry crumble for dessert. Even Matthew's eldest sibling, Beatrix, had come from her home to visit for the afternoon. Her comings and goings with she and her husband dominated the conversation, but talk also turned to Matthew and Nora's training after a while. The two derived much pleasure by sitting beside each other.

After finishing dinner and chatting with family for a while, Matthew excused himself to go to his room. Shortly after, Nora also discreetly left the table. Matthew was surprised when Nora came into his room, but she just sat down onto Ivan's bed.

"Your family is still as entertaining as ever. With your brother stuffing his face and your sister's portrayal of her husband and neighbors, there couldn't be a straight face at the table!"

"Yeah, I guess they are unique," Matthew said meekly.

"You're the unique member of your family! You're not very eccentric at all anymore."

"I've grown out of my old habits, it seems. I know that I use to be very quiet and selfish when I was younger." Matthew's eyes locked to his hands in his lap.

"The changes that you have made are admirable, but I especially like how bold you've become when it comes to me." Matthew looked up and saw Nora standing before him. Surprised by her vicinity he stood as well, face to face with her. She first looked into his eyes, but then her gaze dropped to his lips, and then back up again. Noting her eyes, Matthew put his hands onto Nora's hips and she nervously brought her arms up to Matthew's shoulders. He drew her close and kissed her. It wasn't the perfect time or place and their lips didn't meet quite right at first, but it was perfect for them.

Although he had stayed when Nora left the table, Ivan had followed her upstairs and had eavesdropped on the conversation. He chose to burst into the room after they had had time to kiss for a few seconds. they instantly pushed each other away, but their expressions gave them away.

"You two were kissing just now, weren't you?" he asked. The two of them silently nodded to this. "Hah! I thought so!"

"Please don't tell anyone!" Matthew begged.

"Alright! I don't care anyway. Carry on if you want," he said as he left back downstairs. Nora laughed, calling Matthew's attention back to her. She got back up from Ivan's bed and quickly kissed Matthew once more before following Ivan downstairs.

* * *

Hooray for Matthew and Nora! Now I can refer to them as Matthora! Anyway, I hope you liked the way that panned out. Of course you did, why wouldn't you! I have another romance to attend to in the next chapter. I already have it completely written out in ink, but I just have to type it up! I've started to write this stuff at work when I have lots of time to myself away from my wife (she tends to hog up lots of my time with heartfelt snuggling and such). Anyway, good chapter coming up next. Hope you likeys!


	8. Chapter VIII: Understanding

Chapter VIII: Understanding

Three weeks passed so quickly, and as the caravanners excelled in their skills with weapons and magic, so too did Nora and Matthew's feelings for each other grow. The Lilties barely made it by with magic, but grew in strength and lethality. Matthew's skills in magic were almost equal to Galen's; were it not for the difference in their tribes he might have caught up with him. All were capable of casting second level spells, such as gravity, and elementals like fira, blizzara, and thundara. Once again they gathered to the training grounds for their fifth lesson.

"Today you shall learn how to survive outside of this town," Dio began. "Things like water and food will be dangerous if you don't understand the way miasma works." Everyone listened carefully since their survival depended on this knowledge. "Outside of a stationary crystal, miasma permeates everything. First of all I shall discuss water. We all know that the town reservoir is filled everyday at noon, but why is no water to be used after it is filled and until the morning?" Dio ignored his son's hand, since he himself had taught him such things and knew that he already knew it. Matthew raised his hand. "Yes, Matthew."

"My mother told me that water taken straight from a river is toxic with miasma and that it needs to be purified by staying within the crystal's aura for most of a day to make it safe for drinking and use. Otherwise people would become sick. It's why the reservoir is filled at noon, after everyone has already gotten water, and its left overnight untouched."

That's correct!" Dio said happily. "I would expect someone who grows foods to know this. The same rule applies to anything grown outside of the aura. It all must be left for at least one whole day within the aura, or two to be sure. Fish also need to be stored inside. Outside in the wild, you must always keep this in mind. Use blizzard magic to keep meats cold and only drink from natural springs. Spring water is from underground, where it is protected from the miasma. Otherwise, always keep drinking water in a barrel on the wagon, and dip the wagon's crystal into the myrrh whenever you get some, so you may leave the wagon and not worry about supplies being tainted. It's also better for the papaopamus." After finishing, Guss stood to speak.

"The Lilties established villages every so many days apart, for the convenience of travelers needing rations and assurance that their crystals would remain fairly charged, thus reducing the time they would need to spend in towns waiting and allow faster travel. However, many of these towns have fallen to miasma, creating large gaps in-between, and the time spent traveling from one to another may be much longer than intended. We will have to spend much time resting within towns and getting our supplies in order every chance we get. The faster we can travel, the sooner we can get home. The journey usually takes half of a year. This year took extra long since we had to travel so far. If this journey works out the way we planned it, you should have a nice five to six month break afterward to recover and reflect." After finishing, Guss sat and Arthur stood.

"Since we could be traveling for up to three weeks at a time, finding wild game and plants to eat is essential. Because many caravans plant seeds from their food along the roadside, much food can be derived from that, however we can't take all of the food that we find. Much of it is stolen by thieves and goblins, so we must leave some for the other caravans that might come along after us. We really need to ration our food out there, so it's a good idea that we fatten up while we're here."

"So to review, everyone answer together. What water is safe to drink?" inquired Dio.

"Spring water," the students all said simultaneously.

"What must be done after retrieving myrrh?" asked Guss.

"Dip the wagon crystal into it," they all said is so many words.

"How long should food be kept before eating it?" asked Arthur.

"At least one whole day," they all answered.

"Good! Now let's spar!" said Guss. They then split up into their usual pairs and began to spar for the rest of the morning, being quizzed once more before they were dismissed.

That same morning, while the caravanners trained, Manna was out walking in a green one-piece dress, covered by her cloak. She went slowly through the agora to the great crystal shard at the center of town, and from there to Arthur's house. Jillian welcomed her in.

"It's been a couple of weeks since you last visited us. What brings you here?" she asked, always enjoying company when it came.

"Curiosity... actually, more like anxiety. I've something to discuss with you, but first have you had breakfast?" Manna asked, trying not to come into someone else's house with a troubling air.

"No, we haven't," Jillian said.

"Good. I've brought something for you." It was the polite Clavat thing to do to bring something for everyone when one visits unannounced with plans to eat some else's food. Manna handed Jillian a block of cheese still wrapped in the cloth in which she had bought it.

"Thank you. What would you like?" Jillian asked.

"I don't mind. Whatever you usually have."

"Pancakes and needleberry syrup with gourd hash browns, then," Jillian declared.

"Thanks," Manna said gratefully. After they were well into preparation and Manna had lit the fire with her ring, they began to each cook something; Manna made the hash browns and Jillian made the pancakes.

"So," Jillian said loudly," what's the matter?" Manna hesitated to find the words.

"Arthur has been avoiding me recently. I don't understand at all. First he comes by my house before I'm even settled, and then I can't have sight, much less word from him for three weeks!"

"I had no idea!" said Jillian. "He has been home much more as of late, rarely leaving except for his lessons in the morning every week. It never occurred to me that he's not been about much." Manna was troubled to hear that Arthur wasn't doing much else besides teaching the caravanners.

Jillian stopped focusing on cooking and thought hard. It looked as though she'd have to betray her brother's trust and tell Manna of his plans. "You know that Arthur and I lost our father when Arthur was only fifteen, correct?" Manna nodded. "Since then he has done his best to care for our mother and I, doing nothing for himself and giving everything for us. As he grew older, he began to care for everyone this way. Therefore, he joined the caravan, basically caring for the entire town and over time, the other members of the caravan as well. He still thinks only for the townsfolk and takes nothing for himself. He's left us a fortune from his exploits, from which we have rarely drawn. He mostly thinks of you anymore, seeking to give you space to grieve for your family while staying close to you as well." Manna was really nervous and Jillian could see this.

"He loves you," Jillian's mother said as she emerged from upstairs. Manna's eyes fluttered with surprise and her arms dropped to her sides.

"He doesn't want you to worry while he's gone this next year, so he's probably avoiding you to keep you from getting too close to him," Jillian stated bluntly.

"It's all because of what happened before," Manna said sadly.

"What happened before?" Jillian asked, perplexed.

"Three weeks ago, he came to visit me after lessons. He was trying to leave when I wasn't home, but I caught him and insisted that he come inside. Then I became upset with him when he belittled his swordsmanship, so I fought him to show that he still was skilled." Jillian and her mother were hanging on every word. "He bested me and pinned me to the table. He could've taken me right there, but he didn't. Then he said that he had to go, but wouldn't offer an explanation other than that he had to be somewhere." Manna started to sob. "I was so sad when he left me like that!" Manna put her spatula down and held her eyes, which had begun to cry. The others covered their mouths in empathy.

"It seems my brother is too late to try and stay your love. I'm sorry," Jillian said as she took Manna in her arms. After allowing Manna to regain some composure, she began again. "What will you do now that you know of this?" Manna hesitated and thought long.

"I love him, and he loves me! I must make that known to him, but without implicating you. I will not stand for his ignorance any longer! If he won't take me..." she said almost angrily before stopping.

"You may just wait a little longer. Surely he can't avoid you for two more weeks!" Jillian suggested.

"Oh, he won't. He can't!" Just as Manna was picking up speed, the hash browns began to smoke.

After six days had passed, Arthur went to visit Dio and his family. On his way home, he failed to see his sister pass behind him halfway home near the Stade residence. He found his mother alone when he arrived at home. "Hello, Mother. Where's Jill?" he asked.

"She's gone to visit a friend, but I forgot to ask her to get something from the market."

"What is it? I can get it for you," offered Arthur.

"Cheese," she said. "You'll recall that we ran out the day before last."

"Of course. I'll go get some right now. I'll return shortly!" he said as he dashed out of the door.

He quickly made his way back to the crystal and then to the market beyond. He walked over to the home of Kurt's son-in-law, the bottom floor of which was a shop selling the surplus crop of Kurt's farm. His daughter Beatrix also helped there. As he reached the store he saw Manna stooping over to lift a large, perhaps forty pound crate of striped apples. Although he was trying to avoid her, he couldn't just pass her by when she could use the help.

"Do you need help with that?" he asked. Manna spun around with a start hardly believing that he hadn't avoided her that time. It was just as she thought.

"That would be wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"Okay. I'll just be a minute. I have to buy something also."

"What is it?" she asked. This question struck Arthur as suspicious. "Why would she need to know that?" he asked himself.

"My mother asked me to come and buy some cheese for her." Manna interrupted him suddenly, as if the whole conversation had been rehearsed before.

"I actually have some cheese at home. If you could help me with the apples, I'll give you some as payment. No sense in wasting your money, right?" she asked cheerfully.

"Alright," he said, not reading too much into her behavior. They both started towards Manna's house, each hefting on side of the crate by its rope handles. "So, why have you bought so many apples?" Arthur asked.

"They're my favorite! I also like to give some to the papaopamus."

"I see. I'll bet they like that!" he said, trying to be friendly.

"Yes." They were almost silent the rest of the way to Manna's house. Fortunately, it wasn't far from the market at all, right next door really. She opened the door and Arthur carried the apples inside. "You can set them in the kitchen," Manna said. "I'll get the cheese for you." Arthur did as she told, but after setting the crate down, taking extra care not to bruise any of the fruit, he turned and noticed that Manna hadn't followed him to the kitchen. Also, the cheese in question was sitting on the counter.

"Manna," he called as he returned to the living room. He saw her leaning against the door, which had been locked. She gazed at him with a longing stare. Arthur's heart jumped into his throat when he saw the emotion in her hazel eyes, one of sadness and desire for acceptance. Her beautiful eyes held his gaze and wrenched his attention from his control.


	9. Chapter IX: Love

Chapter IX: Love

Matthew closed the front door as he left home to go to the final lesson before the caravan would leave. He jogged briskly up the road next to his house to Fletcher's home. The weather had warmed much since the first lesson, helping Matthew to wake completely on his way out, when before the cold would keep him a little drowsy. Nora was waiting for him by the front door with her gear in front of her. She smiled warmly when she saw Matthew coming. He helped her up from the ground and they started their walk to the training grounds, Nora holding onto Matthew's arm the entire time. As they passed through the market those who were up and preparing their shops smiled as they saw the two. As that point everyone in the village knew that they were in love, so all respected their time together and didn't bother interrupting their morning and midday walks unless it was imperative.

They reached the grounds as all of the others arrived, but they were the first to notice that Arthur wasn't there. Guss, Dio, Da Keh, and Momo Zi were there, but Arthur was nowhere to be seen.

"Is Arthur running late?" Nora asked of the seniors. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"We didn't even notice until now, but he really isn't here!" replied Guss. "I wonder what happened."

"I'll go look for him," said Momo Zi as she dashed towards the agora with great haste. Everyone waited for twenty tense minutes, worried that something might have happened.

"Well, if he weren't so punctual we probably wouldn't worry since it is Arthur after all, but he's never late!" fretted Galen.

Finally Momo came jogging back, with a smile on her face. "What's happened? asked Dio. Momo snickered as she whispered her news to the other veterans, each of them chuckling as soon as they heard it.

"How is he?" asked Matthew.

"I'm afraid we're not at liberty to tell you without his permission, but we can assure you that he is doing better than usual!" responded Da Keh with a grin.

"So who wants to take over instruction?" asked Momo.

"I will, naturally," said Dio, who was after all the most knowledgeable among the veterans and had taught Arthur most of what he knew of magic. "All that is left to learn is how to maintain an enchantment. You all know how to cast the barrier wind spell, but how do you maintain the spell after you no longer think about it?" As usual, Galen raised his hand, but his father motioned for him to put his hand down and give the others a chance to answer. "Yes, Matthew," he said calling on Matthew.

"Well, Galen taught me that it's like leaving a rope between your magic and the magicite. That way energy can still flow because you don't interrupt it." Dio shook his head, having not avoided his son's input after all.

"Yes, that's correct. With larger spells, though, it takes too much energy at once to be maintained. For barrier magic, however, it can be maintained as long as you want. Elemental barriers that require four magicite to cast onto a group of people requires the caster to constantly direct energy. For example, if I were to cast lightning barriers around each of you, I would be completely occupied by maintaining the spell. Such magic requires three wind and one thunder magicite; the energy needed to use all of them at once would go out of control if not supervised.

"Now I want you all to cast a simple wind barrier on yourselves and maintain it." Dio passed around wind magicite to each of them and they all tried to cast the spell. Matthew, Nora, and Galen each managed it, but the barriers that the Lilties created flickered out several times before they stayed. "Have you all heard of a river that can run up a mountain?" Dio asked. Only the Clavats maintained their auras, while the others faded. "I asked you that to see who could turn their attention while still controlling the spell. Those of you who lost it need to practice until you can fight while keeping the spell in effect." Galen looked ashamed, but started to try again when he saw that the Lilties were also trying. Eventually they all learned to maintain the spell without concentrating. The caravanners went onto sparring as usual, now incorporating some magic that they knew into their practice. Meanwhile at Manna's house, the two happy lovers were waking to a good dream come true. "Good morning, my love," Manna said drowsily to Arthur who had just begun to stir. She was sleeping on her side, with him behind her and his arm wrapped over her side. When he heard her voice, he opened his eyes and saw the sun shining through the curtains over her window.

"Oh no!" he said, waking completely at once. "I'm supposed to teach the last lesson today!" he fretted as he sat up. Manna caressed his arm and spoke.

"I'm sure Dio will take over for you. Don't worry," she assured.

"What about Mother? She has surely worried since I didn't return!"

"It's alright. You go home and assure that you're okay," she said, trying to mask their scheme. Arthur lay back down and kissed her once more before stumbling out into the living room and getting dressed. He then came back to the room once more before leaving.

"I love you," he said. "I'll take the cheese back with me." Manna worried a little when he left, but then pushed it from her mind to be replaced by the memories of the night before. She pulled the covers over her head in embarrassment and laughed sweetly while kicking her feet beneath the covers.

Arthur made it home and saw his mother and sister at the table eating breakfast.

"Where have you been all night?" his sister asked.

"Out with a friend," he said as he avoided her gaze. "Sorry for not telling you before hand."

"That's okay!" called his mother as he went to the kitchen. When he went to stow the cheese he found plenty of it already there. He questioned it little before he realized what they had done. Without explanation, he went back to the table and hugged his mother.

"Thank you," was all that he said.

"What for? What did I do?" she asked feigning ignorance. Arthur just squeezed her even tighter.

After finishing their lessons, the students were dismissed to go home and relax for their last week before their quest for myrrh.

"Are you nervous?" asked Matthew as he and Nora walked together.

"No, I'm fine if you're there. We've trained for two months, so I think we'll all be fine," she said.

"We haven't really fought anything yet, though," said Matthew. "How do you know it will be so easy?"

"I don't, but if the seniors think that we're ready, then I trust them. Remember that they also said that they weren't going to travel far this year." Matthew nodded as he recalled.

"Yeah, we'll be alright with Arthur and the Selkies there," he said.

"Say, Matt, do you want to eat lunch with me? It will be like when we get married someday, just the two of us eating together!" Nora was very excited by the idea, and he didn't really want to eat with his family if Nora was willing instead.

"Sure!" he said as she took his hand and they headed back towards the agora.

Unknown to the others, Momo had gone to Manna's house after finishing the lesson. Manna's smile was stuck on her face as she answered a knock at he door. "It was a pretty Selkic thing you did yesterday!" Momo said with a grin on her face. She surprised Manna with what she said.

"Get in here before someone hears you!" she said as she tugged Momo inside. "What have you heard?" she demanded as she closed the door.

"Only that you took what you couldn't seem to get by waiting for two years! Are you sure we aren't related?" Momo asked playfully.

"I didn't take anything! I just," she paused as Momo wrung her hands in anticipation. "I just used gentle encouragement until I was given what was already mine," she said, referring to Arthur's heart.

"Oh, well played!" Momo shouted. "So, can we expect to return to find you with child?" she asked. Manna didn't say anything to this, embarrassed enough without openly admitting to what had transpired. "You're so cute, Manna! No wonder he loves you!"

"He does, doesn't he?" Manna said nonchalantly.

"Of course he does," Momo replied.

"I wish I could go with him, but I can't."

"Why not?" asked Momo.

"Because, who knows if I will become pregnant?" she said, inadvertently answering the question that she earlier refused.

Later that evening, Nora and Matthew returned home after loitering in the agora and enjoying each other's presence. "Good night," Matthew said.

"Good night, Matt." Nora turned to go inside, but Matthew held onto her hand. She turned around quizzically and saw him stepping up the first step before her door, gazing at her. She stepped down from the top step and they kissed far more passionately that they usually would.

"I love you," Matthew said, his face bearing a serious look.

"I love you, too," Nora said as she kissed him in return. They parted slowly again and she went to the door and inside.

When Matthew returned home, his father was waiting in the dining room with a long box sitting on the table. He motioned for Matthew to come. "Where have you been off to?" his father said in a relaxed tone.

"Nora and I went to the agora today. Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine." They both stared at the box. "I've something to give to you. My father gave it to me, but never joining the caravan, I've had no use for it. I'm now giving it to you." Kurt stood up and removed the lid to the box, revealing an aged sword, marred by scars of combat yet still shining and polished. It had an emerald gem towards the end of the blade. "This sword is wrought of white mythril, which is very strong yet also very light. The jewel in the blade is called an 'aerolith', or a wind stone. I was told that if the power of one's memories is focused into the stone that the sword becomes light to the wielder, yet falls heavier upon its victims. I trust that you know how to use it." Kurt then pushed the box towards Matthew in a gesture for him to take it. When Matthew did he was surprised to find that for its size it was very light indeed, only three quarters of the weight of the smaller sword with which he had practiced. When he channeled magic into the aerolith the sword became lighter still, as if it were but a wooden wand. He found that he could maneuver it unnaturally fast, swinging it from side to side like a stick. His father looked pleased with him, having awakened a weapon that he himself could not.

"You seem happy!" Kurt said cheerfully.

"It's amazing, nothing like what the Lilties have!" Matthew chirped with glee.

"Well, that kind of stone's rarer than rare. The sword you're holding would be fit for a Liltian king, and would fetch a price greater than the value of the Mines during the Liltian empire. That's not all that you'll get, though. Your grandfather also left us his armor!" Kurt removed a layer of cloth that separated the box into two compartments, the top one housing the sword and the lower one housing a suit of Clavatian armor. "The armor is mostly made of orichalcum chain mail, which is even harder than mythril!"

Matthew removed each piece of armor and inspected them in wonder. There was a jointed plate made of a scale from the Lizardman King, which was to be worn over his chest and back. Attached at the shoulders were sleeves of orichalcum mail and there were also separate orichalcum elbow plates. Below all of this was to be worn a tunic of violet Gigas Lord pelt, which would serve as cushioning and insulation beneath the armor.

"The entire suit when worn together he called 'Gaia plate', and it's the best armor ever devised by any race.

"You mean to say that this armor is even better than the suits that the Lilties wear?" Matthew asked in awe.

"Yes. While their armor is strong, it is also easier to make. You would need to travel halfway across the world both north and west to gather the materials needed for your armor! The gigas lord only lives by Lake Shella and the Lizardman King lives in his fortress on the western edge of the Plains of Fum."

"How did Grandfather get this armor?" Matthew asked.

"He got around, for sure. He use to go way out there with the caravan. He was with them for fourteen years, and then he bought this farm and settled here with my mother Helen, who he had met in Fum and brought back with him on his way home from Daemon's Court. As for the sword, he inherited it as well.

"Wow!" Matthew said. "If he could do it, then surely I can, especially with this sword and armor!"

"Well, he was young once like you are now. He might not have been as well trained as you, though. You'll be fine. I'm also sending you out with our shield," Kurt said.

"That one on the wall? I didn't know that it was a real shield!"

"Of course it is! It's not just decoration. It's made of steel, so it should be strong enough for most enemies." Matthew took down the shield and looked it over with newfound appreciation. "Matthew, there's something else!" Kurt said calling Matthew back to him. "On the inside of the top plate of scale, there is a list of all in our family who've gone before you in the caravan. We will have to have your name engraved into it when you return." Matthew's mind was put at ease when he saw the long list of names of his ancestors who had survived the road before him. He also felt a sense that he was continuing something greater than even his family, but in a tradition over a thousand years old. He slept that night certain that his choice was a sound one.

At Dio's house, Galen was preparing his armor as well. He was to wear his father's clothes, which consisted of a tunic enriched with gigan toad oil, mythril mail underneath, and his helmet with the worm antenna. His father entered the bedroom, still wearing his helmet with the worm antenna, and saw his son preparing his old clothes.

"Do they fit you well?" he asked. Galen nodded silently. "I'm very proud of you. You'll need to be brave and use your mind to see the others through this year. You are the most prepared among the students; I know it and Arthur agrees." Galen still wouldn't say anything. "Look at me." Galen turned to see his father removing his helmet. Yukes never removed their helmets save in private when exchanging for another. They hide their faces so that they can't be judged by their appearances, but for who they are.

Beneath Dio's sallet lay hidden a slender, wise face, yet weak and pale compared to the other tribes. It tapered towards the chin, and feathers sprouted from the edges of the face and ran along the jaw and scalp where hair normally would be, but never on the face. Dio's eyes shone faintly in the dark, but were red in the light. Out of respect for another Yuke, who was also his father, Galen also removed his helmet, revealing the scared face of a boy who also had red eyes like his father's.

"You must be the pillar of wisdom in my stead. I know you can do it. You'll be fine, my son. I too was just like you when I joined the caravan twelve years ago. I was timid and frightened when I left, but I returned unscathed and much wiser for the journey. You will find that most foes are feeble of mind and spirit, so you should be well enough. Do not worry, for you have my helm and my armor, and you shall also wield my hammer." Galen's feathers on his head ruffled with anticipation when he heard of Mjollnir.

"I will do my best, Father," Galen said at last.

"That's all that is needed. You are my finest work, and you will make us proud. I'm sure of it. Of all the things that I know as fact, nothing do I believe more ardently than your potential."

"Thank you," Galen said as he donned his father's helmet. Dio placed Galen's old one on a shelf beside his bed and left to retrieve his own. Within Dio's old helm, Galen smiled.

* * *

I tried to describe what I theorised how a Yuke's face might look. I tried to go with the fact that they have what appears to be feathers covering their arms and also incorporate the idea that their eyes glow in the dark. This way one can associate them with the old school black mages from old Final Fantasy games. Y'know, the ones with big wizard hats and tall collars pulled up around their faces so that the only thing you can see is their eyes glowing in the dark under their hat. Anyway, the next chapter is the last day before they leave, and the party that ensues that night in celebration of the new caravanners. Momo and Da also get married and stuff. Yea! Hope you enjoy it and PLEASE R&R! (Read & Review) I like the feedback.! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter X: Farewell

Chapter X: Farewell

Six days passed rapidly as last minute preparations were completed. The wagon was laden with water fresh from the Adre, the crystal shard had been remounted inside, and the papaopamus chosen to go was groomed for the trip and very well fed. The farewell feast was being set and the caravanners got last minute training with their new equipment. Mostly, though, they relaxed and rested for the journey. On the last day, however, they all had planned to meet in the agora for lunch. Nora and Matthew arrived first and the Lilties next.

"Did you bring your sword with you?" asked Michael eagerly. Ever since Matthew had shown them his sword, they had always asked if he had it whenever they saw him.

"Of course not. We're here to eat, you dope!" said Matthew.

"Oh, but it's the finest sword ever, even most so than my spear," Michael said.

"Don't say that! Your father made that pole arm of yours!" Nora said angrily.

"Besides, its the same as your pole arm anyway. It grows heavier as well," Matthew argued.

"But yours doesn't feel heavier to you when it does. It feels even lighter!" Michael rebuked.

"I'll bet that every orc and goblin this side of the Jegon would be after you if they knew that," said Johann.

"Well then, you can attack them from behind!" Matthew jested, enticing a laugh from everyone.

"Where's Galen? We can't eat without him. It'd be rude," said Nora. As she said that, Galen came walking up to them.

"Did you forget something you meant to teach us, Senior Dio?" asked Matthew.

"No more magic!" exclaimed Michael.

"It's me in here!" Galen shouted. The others had failed to recognize him in his father's helmet.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that!" Michael apologized. "Oh, oh! Galen, you should see Matt's sword. It's amazing!"

"Yeah!" Johann said. "It's got this thing called an 'arrow-lid' or something!"

"It's called an 'aerolith', actually," corrected Matthew. Galen's surprise could be seen without seeing it on his face.

"You have one of those? Those things are worth a fortune!" he said. Da and Momo perked up when heard from a nearby store. "Father once told me that one aerolith is worth more than the entire city of Alfitaria! Only four have ever been discovered, two of which cannot be found anywhere! Matthew, your ancestors must have either been extremely wealthy or they were one of the only people ever to have found an aerolith and understood its power."

"It's also made of white mythril!" added Johann.

"You have quite a sword then! I should like to see it when I get a chance. You just may have descended from Clavatian royalty!" Galen thought aloud.

"Did your grandfather leave you any armor?" asked Michael. Matthew hesitated, not wanting the Lilties to be any more jealous than they already were.

"Father called it 'gaia plate'," he said hoping that they had never heard of it before.

"So, is it made of ceramic or something?" asked Galen, inferring from the name. Matthew decided that he could trust Galen to not be overly envious of him as the Lilties would, so he whispered into Galen's ear a description of his armor. "I see, very nice!"

"What's nice? What did he say?" probed Johann.

"It's obvious that he couldn't trust you with the knowledge, so you'll just have to wait until tomorrow!" Galen teased.

"No fair!" the Lilties shouted.

Later at night, the festivities and feasting were well underway in the agora. The highlight of the event was the marriage of Da Keh and Momo Zi, who per tradition were bound together by one hand with rope for the entire celebration. For the first time Manna and Arthur publicly displayed their relationship by arriving arm in arm to the festival. Momo wore a simple long blue dress, but down the front of the skirt was draped a green apron covered from hem to hem in an elegant symmetrical tribal pattern woven of golden thread and with various gems. She also wore over her hair a blue mythril web with pearls dispersed throughout. Her attire was so elaborate, valuable, and unrevealing that it took her husband by surprise when their hands were fastened.

"How does it feel to be tied to someone so beautiful?" asked Manna. Momo smiled and turned to Da, but he was asleep having sat beside Momo for over an hour of chatter between her and her friends, being quite uninvolved himself. With a painful squeeze of the hand he awoke.

"I'm doubling over with happiness," he said through a yawn.

"My word, perhaps if you were sitting on his lap then he would stay alert!" said Matthew's mother Anna. They all gasped with embarrassment.

"So, I love your dress, but isn't it a bit less Selkic than others?" Manna asked as an act of revenge for Momo's comment the week before.

"Well, since I always wear such light clothing, anymore it's what Da can't see that makes him excited!" They all laughed while Da just shook his head laughing with them at himself.

Circling the crystal and dancing to the slow, ethereal song being played, Matthew and Nora were having a wonderful time. Towards the end of the song the tempo slowed to a crawl, so they held each other more closely, Nora's head resting on Matthew's shoulder. As they made their way around the crystal for the last time, their families watched them dancing together. The newly weds were also watching, Da whispering sweet things in the Selkic language to Momo with his bound arm wrapped around her.

When they made it to the Stade family and the Midd family, the two Midd daughters uttered happy giggles at the sight. Michael and Johann were confused, however. "When did you two get so lovey-dovey?" asked Michael. The Midds laughed and chastised them.

"How could you not have noticed that for the past month those two have been so obviously enamored?" shouted Kyra Midd.

"You two are so clueless!" added Midna as the both stamped away.

"Why are they mad at us?" asked Johann. Michael shrugged and went to get more food.

The others at the party of whom few people noticed anymore were the moogles. They too were out and about, speaking to one another on the staircase that encircled the crystal, which was the only safe haven from the stamping feet of the dancers since the moogles were so small. One of them, however, was called away from his brethren to a table on the southern rim of the agora. A fifteen year old Yuke girl from Marr's Pass had called the moogle. Her name was Sophitia and her parents were friends of Dio's from his travels. She wore a beautiful silver helm with wings on the sides, a pink dress of Yukish style, and had pure black feathers. She wrote something on a leaf of paper, which mail moogles always carried, and sent it with the moogle to the southwest corner of the agora, to where Galen sat looking absolutely bored since he had no interest in dancing.

As Galen noticed the moogle approaching, he stood politely. "How sits this celebration with you, Sir Moogle?" he asked. The moogle landed on the table and dropped the letter from his mouth.

"It's great, kupo! So many friends from other holes have come so far!" he jittered happily. "Oh, where was I? The girl over there asked me to give you this!" Galen looked to where the moogle gestured and blushed.

"A girl?" he exclaimed.

"Uh-huh! You'd better read it hastily, too, if you want to send a reply. I want to get back to the party." Galen nervously opened the folded paper and read the elegant script.

_You look awfully bored over there! Not much of a dancer, huh? If it would interest you, I could keep you company. I'll bet you're scared right now, with leaving with the caravan tomorrow. I would be._

Galen began to panic. "What should I say in a letter to a girl?" he asked the moogle.

"How should I know? I'm not even human! Why don't you just go over there. She _did_ just ask you to in the letter."

"She said that if I were bored..." Galen started, trying to avoid a delicate situation.

"Don't try to be coy!" interrupted the moogle. "I'm not even on duty, but I've done a delivery and I'll be damned if nothing good comes from it! Don't you know that by offering you company and paying me ten gil just to carry a letter thirty feet, she's saying that she saw you among the crowd and you interested her, kupo?"

"Well, I am the only Yuke boy here in Adriosc," argued Galen.

"No excuses, kupo!" The moogle was clearly in an irritable mood. "Now get over there before I burn some of your weight away with a fire spell and carry you there myself!" Galen couldn't argue his point anyway, so he got up to leave.

"Alright, I'll go! Sorry for wasting your time," apologized Galen sincerely. As he headed towards the girl's table the moogle huffed, still angry at the stupidity of a supposedly wise race when it concerned love.

"Why do I understand human's better than they understand each other?" he muttered as he returned to the crystal.

Galen's stomach was in knots when he reached her table. "Hello Galen. My name is Sophitia, but you may call me Sophie if you'd like!" she said cheerfully in greeting. Galen struggled as he searched for something to say.

"My name is Galen," he managed to say timidly.

"I know," she said as she motioned for him to sit next to her. "Make yourself comfortable!" Hearing this, Galen chose to sit across from her instead. "Why won't you sit here beside me?" she asked.

"To be perfectly honest, you are the first Yuke girl I've ever met." Sophitia started to laugh.

"Really?" she asked, finding what he said to be funny. "Now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen any other Yuke girls or boys here either. Are you really alone here?"

"Yes. My family are the only Yukes in Adriosc. I have friends in the caravan, but none of them are Yukes."

"That's so sad," she said sounding honest. "Well then, it's fortunate that I came today!" She moved around the table as she spoke, until she sat shoulder to shoulder with Galen. She then leaned over and touched her helmet to his and said into his ear, "I won't bite, you know." She giggled as Galen blushed furiously inside his helmet.

As Johann and Michael sat and ate at their table, Johann observed the other caravanners. Nora and Matthew had settled at the area where their families were sitting and were enjoying the chatter while leaning their heads together affectionately. In another area Galen could be seen talking animatedly with his large hands to Sophitia. Arthur and Manna had taken to dancing and were kissing each other the whole time. The Selkies were running around playfully. Da was chasing Momo trying to tickle her side as she held her skirt up from the ground while quickly backing away from him. She laughed as she stumbled with an "Oop!" pulling Da on top of her as she fell.

"Do you ever think of girls?" Johann asked his brother.

"Sometimes I do. Why?" replied Michael.

"Well, everyone else seem to be in love, and it has me thinking about Kyra," he said in a quiet voice.

"I know what you mean. I wish that she and Midna weren't so upset," lamented Michael.

"Why haven't we ever pursued them?" Johann asked curiously. Michael pondered this for a moment.

"Well, right now I've nothing to offer a girl. Perhaps when we return from our quest I'll deem myself worthy of her." Johann nodded in agreement. "Right now, she's far too pretty for a child such as myself. I don't even know what to say when I'm around her."

"Yeah, it's the same with Kyra and I. I want to say something impressive, but can't think of anything that wouldn't get me into trouble. They both are always so nice, but I think that some maturity from the road will help me to overcome my awkwardness." Michael agreed.

"So, out we go and then when we return, we shall go about it?" proposed Johann.

"Right!" Michael said.

Later into the night and as the festival was winding down, the elder stood before the crystal and called everyone's attention. "Tonight's celebration is in honor of many things. It honors the retirement of three esteemed veterans of our caravan." Applause interrupted him slightly. "It also honors the new members while rewarding them for their efforts in their difficult training and also bidding them the best of luck while they are away and risking their lives for our sake." Everyone applauded the new caravanners and praised them by calling their names and casting admiring glances their way. "Also, no less than the aforementioned, it blesses the union of Momo Zi and Da Keh. Congratulations to you both and good luck on your last year in the caravan!" Momo and Da both stood and solicited applause from their friends with a bow.

"And so, I would ask everyone to keep the caravanners in your hearts and thoughts and that the caravanners send word as often as possible." The caravanners nodded in promise. "I won't squander away any more celebration time, so please continue," he said as he stepped away from the crystal and people cheered him for his speech.

* * *

Yeah, chapter ten finally and they're almost out the door! That only took twice as long as expected, but what can I say other than "the devil is in the details!" I hope you like this chapter because it's a little short compared to recent chapters, but you get that sometimes. I had more stuff for this chapter, but I ended up taking it out since it didn't really serve any purpose, not that this chapter served much purpose either, but its a happy chapter! Its not suppose to serve much purpose but to celebrate the characters! Hooray for the Selkies! Hooray for Galen and Sophie! Hooray for Manna and Arthur! Hooray for the Lilties, I guess! Yeah, that's all I have to say. Next chapter is the one where they leave. Sad stuff and funny stuff, but all good... I think. Please continue to R&R and thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter XI: Departure

Chapter XI: Departure

The morning had finally arrived, the day when the crystal caravan would leave from Adriosc. The caravanners each awoke early and donned their armor and weapons and left for the crystal. Arthur and Manna had already yoked the papaopamus and had fed her earlier that morning. Dio and Galen arrived shortly after, Galen now carrying Mjollnir and wearing his father's armor. Guss and Selena led their sons to the crystal, and Matthew, Nora, and their families arrived as well. The entire town made its way to the agora to see the caravan off. Last to arrive were the newly weds, who carried their mauls on their backs and Momo was still eating an apple on her way.

When the Stades saw Matthew and his sword, they immediately went to him. "Your sword! And that's the armor you couldn't tell us about?" said Michael. Matthew smiled and began to show his armor off.

"Yeah, it's made of lots of different stuff. The plate is Lizardman King's scale, the mail is orichalcum, and the tunic is Gigas Lord's robe!"

"Wow, why couldn't we have that?" asked Johann as he eyed his father. Guss just shrugged sadly.

"Well, it's really old and hard to make. The materials are hard to come by, you know," said Matthew in Guss' defense.

"Fine armor indeed!" exclaimed Arthur. "I believe you'll be safe in that suit." His own armor gleamed in the morning sunlight. "Might I see your sword?" Matthew handed it to him. Arthur gave it a few swings. "And when I use magic," he said as he charged the aerolith and swung again. "Very impressive! You'd better keep that sword a secret when in towns," he added.

"I will," said Matthew.

"Since we're all here, are we ready to go?" asked Da Keh impatiently. The wagon was full of foods and camping gear and in top condition, and the papaopamus was ready as well.

"No, you forgot something," said the elder as he brought them the crystal chalice.

"Of course, the chalice!" said Da, feeling foolish.

"Yes, and there's someone else who will accompany you," the elder said as he stepped aside to allow a moogle to hop by him. "This is Mog. He is a steadfast moogle and a valuable ally. He will help to bear the chalice for you while you fight. He can also tell you much about the world outside."

"It's nice to meet you all, kupo!" Mog said as he smiled and blinked, straining to look up at the caravanners without falling onto his back. He then hopped into the air and took the empty chalice to the wagon.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Ivan. "You get a moogle to come with you too?"

"Yes, well, let's not draw this out any longer. Shall we?" asked Momo Zi. They all agreed, but the families and villagers were sad.

"Let's go," said Arthur. With that Galen sat in the front of the wagon, took the reigns, and told the papaopamus to begin. The wagon lurched forward, but soon gained momentum and moved easily. Before they left through the gates, though, Manna broke from the crowd and ran down the wagon. Arthur turned as she came up to him.

"Take this," she said as she placed something in Arthur's hand. When he opened it, he saw Manna's angel tear necklace.

"Manna," Arthur began, but she put her finger to his lips to quiet him.

"Wear it always. I'll feel better knowing that it's protecting you."

"Okay." After looking into each other's eyes, Manna jumped into Arthur's arms and kissed him one last time before walking away, turning back only once to flash her smile with tears in her eyes.

The caravan continued through the border of the town's crystal aura. Arthur hung the necklace around his neck and kissed it as the caravanners first noticed the change in scenery. The air around the caravan was clear and clean, but beyond the combined auras of both the crystal chalice and the wagon's crystal, around a thirty foot radius, faint smog clouded the area, but the air was still clear enough to see the sky. It was commonly known that the further from Mount Vellenge one went, the thinner the miasma becomes. Animals and plants were fine for the most part. No one had ever discovered the reason why miasma only poisoned humans. Even moogles could travel without a crystal's protection, but traveling merchants needed compact crystals to survive.

After traveling some way from town, Matthew recalled something he had forgotten to do before he left. Fortunately he had remembered to pack what it was he had forgotten. He reached into his rucksack and procured the item in question. Each caravanner had to walk beside the wagon and carry a pack of their things, thus lightening the load for the papaopamus while their wagon was still weighed down with provisions. As soon as the food could run low luggage could be stored instead. Matthew made his way up to Nora, who was walking a ways ahead of him.

"Nora, there's something I forgot to give to you in town." He had her attention at "give". "You see, that time a few weeks ago when I asked to borrow your glasses for fun, I couldn't really see anything through them. In reality, I needed them for this." Then Matthew handed her a pair of goggles. Nora wasn't excited when she saw them at first, but Matthew explained. "It's so that you don't have to worry about your glasses slipping. These should work just as well as your glasses, or better if Dio meant what he said of them."

Nora took off her glasses and pulled the goggles over her head. When she looked through them she saw as well as through her old glasses. Out of curiosity, though, she focused magic into them and found that she could see further than ever before, about three times as far! Dio had made them to adjust to the wearer's will.

"They're amazing! I can see so far now!" Nora exclaimed.

"That's good! Considering how much they cost me, they had better work." Nora stopped and pulled Matthew's lips to hers and kissed him gratefully. As usual lately, Matthew couldn't help but to get excited when she wrapped her arms around him. Nora ran back to the wagon and put her glasses away inside. She pulled the goggles down around her neck since she only needed them for shooting and they were also a little uncomfortable. She still was happy that Matthew had thought of her.

"Those 'eagle goggles' are usually made for Lilties, but he made these ones especially for you."

"I can actually see further with them, like it magnifies distant things," Nora explained.

"I see. Can I see them?" Nora handed them to him, but when he looked into them they were blurry just as her glasses were, only focusing when he strained his eyes. Disappointed, he returned them.

After night had fallen, the caravan stopped for the night. The Stades cooked dinner, the Clavats set up camp, Galen fed Laurel the papaopamus, and the Selkies explored the area for goblins.

"At night, we will rotate watch, explained Arthur. "The easiest way is to switch watchers throughout the night. Two will watch at a time in shifts of two hours, and then they will be replaced by another two. I will take the first watch with Johann, and after two hours we will be replaced by Nora and Da. After them will be Matthew and Momo, and finally Michael and Galen will watch. This way we will all get six hours of sleep each night. I hope that you can all cope with the change in sleep patterns." All of the new caravanners were sad to hear the plan, but it was the best one. "We shall start as soon as Da and Momo return."

"All clear!" said Momo as she and Da returned soon after the plan had been laid. From the plans, Momo could see that Arthur sought to split up any pairs who would distract each other. "No fair!" she said regarding the arrangements.

"Of course it's fair. This way everyone can also become better acquainted with us as well as others with whom they're not as close," Arthur reasoned. Momo puffed out her chest and grumbled, stomping away angrily.

Soon everyone was fast asleep save for Arthur and Johann, who sat atop the wagon facing away from each other and watched their respective sides of the camp. Arthur was calm and peaceful as he watched his half, but behind him Johann was questioning whether or not he should start a conversation.

"So I've heard from my mother that you and Manna are courting," Johann began nervously.

"Yes we are," replied Arthur. A long silence, uncomfortable for Johann, followed before Johann spoke again.

"So you've probably spent much of your time with her lately, right?" he asked trying to sound casual.

"I suppose I have, haven't I?" Arthur said. Another long silence, this time uncomfortable for both of them, followed.

"Have you ever stayed the night at her house?" Johann asked almost coming undone. Arthur hesitated.

"I have a couple of times." Johann waited for a conspicuous while before adding more.

"So, do people usually do that before they marry?" Arthur could see right through the way Johann used the word "so" and the path of his questioning to what every teenage boy considers.

"Do you mean cohabitation or consummation?" Arthur asked seeking to clarify things.

"Living together, of course," Johann said, using the only defense that was open. Arthur double spoke with his answer.

"Sometimes the perfect moment for such things comes before two people can be properly wed, although I do regret not having waited." Arthur waited a long while before Johann spoke again.

"Okay," was all he said.

"So what else has your mother and friends said about us?" Arthur asked. A chill went down Johann's spine.

The rest of the shift went by quickly as Johann relayed all of the gossip he had heard during the last week before leaving. Finally the two of them got down and roused Nora and Da to take their places. One thing that the caravan had forgotten when they left was to pack two more sets of bedding for the additional members. With the current arrangements, they would need to share beds when they changed posts. Therefore, when Da and Nora replaced Arthur and Johann, the latter two would take the formers' bedding.

Unlike with Johann, Nora had nothing to discuss with Da. "I apologize, I just don't have anything coming to mind," she said.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind the quiet. It's actually best if we don't speak. It may draw something." Nora became worried. "But, not usually. Momo and I scouted this place pretty well." When Nora didn't start to talk, Da Keh decided that he should. "How has Matthew been treating you?"

"Wonderfully! He secretly had Dio make these goggles for me!" She removed her goggles and pushed them into Da's back. He reached around and took them, looked them over, and then gave them back. "They replace my glasses _and_ can let me see further than normal!"

"Magic goggles, eh? Can you see in the dark with them?" Da asked out of curiosity. Nora slipped them on and tried to see to no avail.

"No, they don't grant that," she said glumly. "They're still a great help, though!" she said perking back up again.

"For sure," he said, but nothing more did he say, not did Nora try to speak anymore, he thoughts turned to Matthew.

After their shift, Da woke Momo as gently as he could. Nora went to Matthew and kissed him on the ear since he was on his side. He went to swat at whatever had tickled him, but missed. Nora said his name a few times until he woke up finally and relinquished his bed to her.

As Matthew sat atop the wagon, Momo pelted him with questions. "How are things with Nora?" she asked.

"Fine."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're in love and know that we love each other."

"That's it? That's boring! What sorts of things have you done with her?" Momo made him uneasy.

"We went to lunch and lounged in the agora all evening a week ago."

"Have you kissed her?" Momo asked.

"Yes," Matthew said.

"Now that's what I wanted to know! What else?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, totally oblivious.

"Have you slept with each other?"

"You mean, in the same bed?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, that would come next after kissing!" Momo said excitedly.

"No, I couldn't…" he said trailing off.

"You're thinking about it right now, aren't you?"

"Maybe… no, it's out of the question!"

"What are you afraid of? Do you think she'll get angry?" Matthew was unsure of himself when she asked the question. The obvious answer would be "no" from the way that Momo asked. "Women aren't like men. They don't function on reason alone. They rely more on their natural instincts than anything. We're like animals, men need to tame us. By that I don't mean to control us. To tame a woman is to show her that she can trust you and that you trust her." Momo's words were making perfect sense in Matthew's ears. "When taming animals, one way to do so is to sleep beside one. By doing so, you show that you trust them not to attack you, and they trust you because you trusted them! In Nora's case, crawling into bed with her and going no further would show that she can trust you not to take advantage of her." Matthew wasn't sure of what she meant by "going no further," but he felt he could trust Momo, something you usually don't want to do with a Selkie.

"So, she would be happy if I do this?" he asked.

"When she's asleep, she'll probably snuggle closer to you. Over time your scent might actually help her to relax when she sleeps."

"What about when she wakes up?" Matthew asked. Momo tried to stifle a laugh.

"She'd probably be upset that you didn't ask for permission, and maybe she'll hit you, but the next time will be that much easier for her to approve. I mean, it's not likely that she'd say 'yes' the first time. Trust me!" she said in closing. Matthew thought about it and it seemed to make sense, but he still was unsure.

"I don't know," he began.

"Trust me," Momo repeated.

"But…"

"Trust me!" she interrupted before he could finish with a know-it-all air to her voice. Afterwards, Matthew said no more since Momo would stifle him with a "trust me," and Momo sat humming to herself and letting Matthew brood over her advice. In no time at all two hours had passed according to Galen's watch that the watchers were to use. Momo switched with Michael and Matthew went to switch with Galen. After the replacements had taken their spots, Matthew lay inside the bedding. After a minute or so, he looked over to see that Momo had slipped into Da's bed. Seeing them snuggling closely drove him to his feet. He crept nervously to Nora's bed. She was sleeping on her side with her back to half of the bedding which was invitingly empty since the bed was much bigger than what Nora needed.

Straining himself to be very slow, he slid into Nora's bed and lay on his side facing her, watching closely for any sign that he may have woken her. Soon Nora stirred. She had felt Matthew's warmth behind her so subconsciously she rolled over in her sleep, spurring Matthew to try and escape by rolling onto his back. She caught him, however, and came to rest halfway on top of him. Her face was precariously close to his, to where she could almost feel his breath, and Matthew blushed fervently when he felt Nora's left breast press against his left shoulder.

Matthew was beyond nervous by that point. His nervousness was actually making him very tired, so he gave into sleep, accepting that there was no getting out of it and whatever would happen would happen. He tried to enjoy the last two hours of the night with Nora by his side.

When Arthur was woken up by Galen it was still dark, but the sky had begun to transition from black to indigo. Momo and Da were roused next, and then Momo darted off ahead of everyone to awaken Matthew herself. "Good job, Matthew!" whispered Momo into Matthew's ear. He shook a little as he woke up, which in turn woke Nora. She didn't open her eyes right away, though. Instead, she stretched her arms and legs while laying down still, and then pushed herself up off of Matthew and sat on her legs. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Matthew lying next to her and she smiled. Then it hit her that Matthew had slept next to her and that everyone had seen it.

"Matthew, what are you doing in my bed?" she asked, embarrassment dying her face.

"Good morning, Nora," he said stupidly.

"I don't care what kind of morning it is!" she said. Matthew then remembered what he had done, but Momo hadn't told him what to do when Nora awoke. "Why are you in my bed?"

"I don't know," Matthew lied. Nora looked around and pulled the covers over her legs when she saw everyone watching her. Johann was shocked, but everyone else was smiling at them.

"You guys, too?" said Johann. Everyone laughed as Nora tried to hide herself.

"Go away!" she shouted as she pushed Matthew away from her and out of bed.

Later when everyone ate breakfast, Nora sat away from everyone else. Matthew went over to her in an attempt to apologize. "I'm sorry," he said. Nora sat quietly for a moment before replying.

"It's alright. Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I thought it would make you happy if I slept beside you," he said truthfully.

"I wasn't angry," Nora finally said after thinking. "I was happy to see you, but everyone saw us. It was embarrassing." Matthew felt ashamed for taking Momo's advice. "Just ask next time, okay?" Matthew's heart lightened with those words.

"I will," Matthew promised. What Momo had said did prove true. He and Nora sat and ate together after that.

As soon as everyone had eaten, they donned their armor, packed up again, buried the ashes from the fire, and began on their way again.

* * *

After taking a break from typing (but most definitely not from writing!) I've begun to type some more of the story. I'm currently working on hand writing chapter sixteen, because I hand write my story while on break at work and then type it at home effectively doing two drafts. I stopped posting chapters until someone actually read the first ten in their entirety. I only had two reviews at the time, both of which were for the first chapter only! Anyway, thanks to AzazerLikt's very much appreciated review of the first ten chapters I've taken up typing again (Although I loath having to write everything again in a sense) so that people can read the story thus far. Hope you enjoy it!


	12. Chapter XII: Discovered

Chapter XII: Discovered

Six days after the caravan had departed, life in the village carried on just as it had before, only without nine people. Manna had cried the night of the departure, but she had recuperated and taken up visiting Arthur's mother and sister almost daily. A week after they left, Manna was visiting Kurt's farm and helping Matthew's mother Anna to clean.

"Have you really recovered, Dear?" asked Anna, to which Manna nodded. "Well, I hope so. Arthur would be sad if he knew you were missing him so, or maybe he would be happy that's he's so missed. I don't know." She didn't know what to say to cheer Manna up. "Oh, did you see Matthew and Nora? The way they stayed together at that party! I'm so happy for him," she said happily.

"Yes, they are well suited for each other," said Manna, still missing Arthur. "Arthur told me that they would walk home together after lessons."

"Yes, I noticed that also! Did you know that Matthew has been completely enamored with Nora ever since he first met her? I could never understand why he didn't tell her sooner!" Manna thought of her own problems with Arthur.

"Some people are just foolish, I suppose. They can't find the words or the moment to tell their loved one, but mostly they lack the courage." Anna had quit washing the dishes and looked at Manna with a new opinion.

"Did you have similar problems with Arthur?" she finally asked.

"Yes." Manna's hair on the back of her neck stood.

"Well, I'll have to hear about that now!" Anna said.

"Excuse me, but you should prepare yourself or hide, I think," Manna said gravely as she headed to the door. She left the farm and sprinted down the road to her own house. When she got inside she went to the bedroom and lined her pockets with magicite, palming a light magicite before heading to the mantle to retrieve her sword. Out of urgency she left her shield and armor behind as she went outside.

When she reached the main street she saw some commotion at the town entrance, so she made her way towards it. When she got closer she saw townsfolk barring the way against goblins who were attempting to raid the town. Many people were unarmed, so they were injured easily and quickly fell to the ground. As they began to break through, Manna met them with a flare spell, burning several of them instantly to ash and breaking their ranks with explosions. They began to pull back as a curaga spell blanketed the injured townsfolk, reviving many who had passed out and mending every wound. Manna soon saw that Dio had cast the spell and that Guss was with him.

"I had to send them off with my best equipment!" shouted Guss. "I guess I'll have to settle for a lesser spear!"

"Quit complaining and take this," said Dio as he gave a tiny crystal shard to each of them. "Let's go hunt them down. There is no way that we can let them escape!" They all agreed as they headed off.

The town of Adriosc was enclosed on the North and Eastern sides by mountains and on the southeast by the Marr Falls and the Adre River. It was ten miles until the closest bridge across the water, and a root of the mountain came down the northwest side of the woods near Adriosc, so the goblins would be funneled into a passage only three hundred feet across before it would spread again. This small passage had helped to hide the town, and so too would it also help to herd all of the raiders together before escaping.

Dio cast a hastega spell, which doubled the speed of the target, allowing the three retirees to hunt down every last goblin. If but one were allowed to escape, it would only return with more. No goblin was spared as they retreated. The veterans ran circles around them, rounding them into a group and surrounding them. Then the caravanners finished them off by Dio casting a bioga spell, a widespread powerful poison spell that would kill any goblins who did manage to escape. After picking off as many as they could, the veterans let the rest flee to die eventually.

"Is anyone hurt?" asked Manna after the battle was over.

"We're fine," said Dio.

"That was great!" bellowed Guss. "They won't be going very far now, will they Dio?" Dio nodded his head and the three went back to town. When they make it back, they found that Anna was mourning for her husband and son-in-law, both of whom had fallen during the initial attack.

"What will I do?" sobbed Anna over her husband. "Can you do anything?" she pleaded to Dio. He pulled out the life magicite he had used in the haste spell earlier and thought.

"I hope it hasn't been too long," he said. Life magic couldn't revive someone who had been deceased for much longer than twenty minutes or so. It also couldn't work on someone who had been decapitated or had lost any vital organs. Regardless, Dio cast the spell and, after a couple of minutes the two men awoke.

"Oh thank goodness!" cried Anna as she embraced her husband. "Thank you!" Dio cried as well, almost having lost friends to the goblins. Soon everyone was accounted for and Dio's crystal shards were returned.

"That's was exciting," Guss said, but then changed his tone when he saw how everyone else felt. "Let's hope it doesn't happen again."

"They probably spotted our caravan leaving and back tracked to find us," reasoned Dio. "Otherwise I don't think they would have found us."

"Yes, that would be most probable. I hope our caravan's alright," said Manna. "I'll write a letter to them." Manna made her way to the local moogle hole and found Mago lounging outside on a rocking chair.

"Hello, Manna, kupo!" he said in a high-pitched voice.

"Hello Mago. I need you to deliver a letter for me." Mago stopped rocking.

"Have you written it already?" he asked.

"No, but I can right now," she said as she borrowed a piece of paper and a quill.

"Take your time," Mago said, not in any rush to leave just then. Manna did take her time, relaying all that had happened and the concerns for their well being. She also added "I love you" for Arthur since he was likely to read it first. "Finished?"

"Yes. Thank you for doing this," she said.

"No problem! I get so much food from the townsfolk. I don't mind at all, kupo!"

"Thank you again," Manna said as she left her letter with him. "Oh, they will probably be heading for the Cave."

"Got it!" said Mago. Mago hopped down and went to his comfortable moogle hole, which was furnished just as a house, and prepared to leave. He wiggled his way into a clean outfit, which covered his whole body in one piece. It was difficult since he had such small hands, which were invisible through all of his fur. His clothes he now wore had a pouch in the front for letters, and he also stashed a couple handfuls of kupo nuts for the journey. Having prepared and retrieved a drink of water, he closed his front door behind him.

On his way out of town he could hear the elder assuring everyone that the goblins only found them because of the caravan and that the further away the caravan went, the more unlikely that they could be traced back to Adriosc again. After passing the border of the town's aura, Mago sped through the woods heading to the gap and, after that northward to the Cave. He needed no crystal and breathed normally in the miasma, being impervious to it as a moogle.

"I hope they're alright, kupo!" said Mago as he flew away.

The caravanners at that time were indeed far from home, and just passed halfway to their first drop of myrrh. The wagon was stopped beside a small mountain stream so that the caravanners could refill their water barrels. Three of them had gone empty, but one was still left for them to drink over the next couple of days while the fresh water purified. The trees had thinned since they had started slowly up the mountainside. The provisions were running low, but Arthur knew that soon they would find some food along the road where he and the veterans had planted some years before.

"We haven't come this way for a few years, so there should be plenty of food up ahead," assured Arthur. "We just need to hope that the local fauna haven't discovered it."

"What is there?" asked Johann.

"I don't remember what we planted, but it would have to be either root vegetables or vine fruit since cherries and apples grow slowly on trees. You never know, though." Johann looked saddened by this.

"I wish there were some meat. We're almost out of jerky and I'd like something fresh anyway," he said sadly. Arthur looked to Nora.

"What do you say, Nora? Do you feel like hunting?" Arthur asked. Nora's expression darkened.

"You want me to kill something to eat?" she asked, not really enthusiastic about the idea.

"That is the definition of hunting. We may find something good enough in those trees over there," he said pointing to a far off forest.

"Why don't I do it?" Galen offered. The others looked at him curiously.

"Okay, you want to get in some practice on an animal, I take it?" Arthur asked. "Let's just see what we can find."

The three of them headed into the woods with the chalice, leaving the rest of them with the wagon. When they made it in a few hundred feet, they spotted a deer in the distance. They crept as close as they could before stopping.

"May I borrow your crystal ring, Arthur?" Galen asked. Arthur slipped it off and handed it to Galen, who put it into his pocket since it wouldn't fit on his fingers. Then he prepared a few magicite and ran off towards the deer as quickly as he could. When the deer saw him he cast a stop spell using life, thunder, and fire magicite. With the deer frozen in time Galen closed the gap a clobbered the deer on the head with his hammer. It died instantly and fell when it was released from the spell.

Nora was sad when they walked back to the wagon with their kill, but the Lilties were happy as could be. "I can't wait until tomorrow so we can have some meat!" said Michael happily.

"That's right, we'll butcher it today, then freeze it and eat tomorrow!" said Johann. All returned to the march beside the wagon save for Da, who butchered the deer out the back of the wagon.

"I don't like killing things," Nora said to Matthew.

"We'll have to when we get attacked," reminded Matthew.

"I know."

The next day came with no change of scenery. The mountains were still to the right and lightly wooded land lay to the left. The junior caravanners were really feeling their lack of sleep, but they were also learning to ignore it at the same time. It was to the point where the caravanners could take turns resting on the wagon four at a time. Laurel was nearly due for a break when Arthur signaled her to stop the wagon. Da hopped down and ran with the chalice to an area run over with weeds. Among the weeds grew a hidden garden tended by nature itself, full of roots crops and sweet cabbage growing in what looked like a mass of weeds. The weeds, however, only grew over and among the crops without choking them, thus concealing them from goblins and other fauna.

"This is it!" called Da to the others. He returned to lead the two other veterans and the young Clavats to the spot. "You see?" he said, pointing to the patch of weeds. "We hid this crop from others by transplanting benevolent weeds among the food." Matthew and Nora stared at the food, wanting very badly to eat some.

"Whose idea was that?" asked Nora.

"Mine," said Arthur, "but Dio helped to pick the camouflage. He knew even more than I about plants!"

"That's brilliant!" complemented Matthew.

"Dio called it 'chameleon vine'. It grows over and around nearby objects, but not too thick or tight so as to strangle. Its leaves are so thin in fact that light passes right through them and onto what ever its host objects. By growing over the crop, goblins couldn't discern the leaves of such root crops from the vines. We'll get plenty of food to last to our first drop. After that I'm not sure. We can probably find another cache like this one."

"Actually, there were some fruit trees at the base of the mountain," reminded Momo.

"Right, so we'll be alright!" said Matthew. Arthur nodded.

After plans had been set, Mog flew out from the wagon suddenly and back up the road in the direction from which they had come. When he returned, he came with another moogle.

"It's Mago, kupo! He brings word from Adriosc!" said Mog. Arthur ran out to meet them.

"Greetings, Mago!" Arthur said. "What brings you here? Oh no, where are my manners? Come and eat with us!" He motioned for them to follow him to the wagon. When they made it back everyone began to eat. "We just happened upon a hidden garden of ours, so you can eat whatever you want from what's left of our store in the wagon, or if you would prefer you can eat from the garden," he said while pointing over to the secret crop. Being famished, Mago ran on foot to the garden and jumped in head first, wiggling his feet in the air as he pulled out some carrots and a potato. He sat next to the garden and ate his take and some kupo nuts, which were every moogle's favorite food. Some of the caravanners were taken aback by how cute Mago was when he was hungry.

"Well, what says the letters?" Johann asked. Arthur suddenly remembered and opened it. After a few minutes of reading while the others continued to watch Mago eat, Arthur finally put the letter away for his own keeping.

"A troop of goblins attacked the village yesterday," he began. The other whipped around with surprise. "They were defeated, but Dio thinks that they may be part of a larger group that saw us traveling away from Adriosc, and then traced us back to the town." Everyone was saddened to know that their home had been attacked after they had left. "There's no need to worry, though. They say that the fight was easy and that the further away we go the less chance there is to be traced home. They will be fine with Manna, Guss, and Dio there." The rest were quiet for a moment.

"Yes, they'll be alright!" assured Momo Zi.

"Let's just worry about our quest for now," added Da Keh. Nora sighed and the junior caravanners remained worried since they couldn't do anything to help the town but to hurry back after their journey.

Later than night after traveling for several more miles, they set up camp again and began their shifts, Mago sleeping with them as well. Matthew and Momo took up the first watch that night, followed by Nora and Da. As Nora passed Matthew's bedding, he awoke. When she had become settled, Nora saw Matthew coming to her bed. The sensation of Nora's light, feminine body resting peacefully, taking slow and deep breaths, had remained fresh in Matthew's memories. The nights had also felt colder to Nora since that night.

As he approached, she lifted the edge of her covers to him inviting him into her bed. He stretched out in her bedding and she pulled the covers over him before settling on his shoulder. She reached for his lips with hers and kissed him before resting her head on him. Matthew stayed awake for a moment to look up at the stars before drifting off into a happy slumber.

* * *

Yeah, I wanted to keep returning to the town to check up on how things are doing with the others. I can't just keep writing about the caravan all the time! (Besides, it gives me more opportunities to skip large spans of time to keep the story moving along...) I am currently hand-writing chapter seventeen, so I'm further behind than I have ever been:( Oh well, no pressure on me to type because it hurts my back to sit up straight for so long. Anyway, I hope this chapter satisfied and stuff. I'll get to the first dungeon in the next one, so keep reading! Reviews would be nice too. Just so you're forewarned, the next chapter is a biggy, so it may be a while before I get it up with all the typing involved. I mean, very long! Probably about 5000 to 6000 words. The first dungeon takes a while, but oh well. I'll probably end up splitting it into two chapters, now that I look at how long it is going to be. 


	13. Chapter XIII: Caves

Chapter XIII: Caves

Rain was softly falling as the caravan approached its destination. It had been three days since the letter and they couldn't ignore a growing sense that they were being followed. The venison had run out the night before since everyone had eaten some, and the other foods were running low as well. The only thing they still had plenty of was water. Funnels were set into the barrels to catch rainwater, which came from above the miasma and therefore was purified after only a short while in the crystal aura.

They reached the mountain after noon, although they couldn't tell the time through the thick clouds overhead. As they began to scale the slope, a rock struck the back of the wagon. When Matthew looked, behind them came a large group of goblins. As they pursued they threw rocks up at the caravan.

"Goblins, dozens of them!" shouted Matthew to the others.

"Pull in the funnels and help to push the wagon!" ordered Arthur. "Nora, Galen, Johann, come with me!" The three juniors fell back with Arthur, each of them capable of range attacks. The rest pushed the wagon as quickly as they could while Da manned the reigns, pushing Laurel harder than usually.

The wagon wound its way up and into a large cave entrance before stopping thirty feet in. Once Laurel had been stayed, the caravanners grabbed their gear and headed to the entrance. Then they spotted the other four retreating and attacking over their shoulders. Da and Momo and Matthew joined in the attack with their magic while Michael swung his lance, making it very heavy before bashing it into a large boulder, sending it rolling down the mountain. Galen followed suit and sent flying any lage rocks that he passed on his way. When the caravan finally reached the cave entrance, they took formation ten feet in from the mouth. Galen, Nora, and Da stood by the wagon and in front of them stood the others. The entrance of the cave would make it so that only so many goblins could attack at once, and only from the front, thus eliminating the chance of being surrounded or overpowered.

"Make ready!" shouted Arthur as he too drew his sword and shield, casting off the cloak he had worn in the rain. He set his shield down and retrieved two additional wind magicite and cast wind barriers around everyone. After the spell took effect and flickered out again, he stowed the one surviving magicite and took up his shield again. "You'll have to defend yourselves," he said. The magicite used had failed since one had disintegrated, so the spell disappeared. He didn't have any more magicite and there was no time either way. Immediately the goblins were upon them!

Arthur froze the foremost of the assault, creating a wall of frozen goblins. Frustrated, the rear began to hack through their frozen comrades. Nora began to loose arrows into the throng as it closed in on the caravan's frontline. Galen picked off goblins in the rear with magic since he didn't want to harm his friends. Da ran forward into the fray to help his wife. Arthur yelled for them to cover their ears before he used his wind magic to push down on the enemy with tons of force, deafening them. Now the goblins couldn't hear any further orders the caravanners would give to each other. Then he swept a flash spell across the enemy line, blinding them be fore his allies went in for the kill.

As the goblins fell, their corpses yielded few magicite. The Lilties worked together to cut a swath in the wave of goblins. As they were wounded, Nora would try to heal them. Frustrated with the incessant influx of goblins, Galen unleashed a thundara spell amongst them. A bright flash of ions cackled upwards in a column, around which orbited two large balls of electricity. The paralyzed enemies fell easily before the Selkies who saw the opportunity. While the caravan got the upper hand, a lone goblin mage among them began to wave his wand in the air. When Arthur noticed him he prepared to defend, but sensed no spell taking form around him. The goblin's spell had failed, producing a puff of smoke in his face. Arthur smirked and froze him in place, shattering him with one fell stroke of his sword.

While the front line was busy with the horde, Nora spotted the leader of them all, a goblin chieftain. The chieftains were three times the size of normal goblins, towering over the average human. His sword alone weighed half a ton. As he surveyed the battle, an arrow stabbed itself into his right eye. He passed his sword to the other hand to clutch at his injured eye, and the rest of the caravan shook as he bellowed in agony. He started towards her as she took aim again. Although her next shot had missed its target, landing instead in his left cheek, his eye winced shut in pain all the same, causing him to drop his enormous sword and killing half a dozen of his own forces. He then stumbled upon others and fell, his body crushing four more. As he lay flailing on the ground, Michael ran up to him and focused as his brother held off the other goblins. Michael launched himself over the chieftain and weighted his spear, driving it quickly downwards and through the monstrous goblin's back.

The chieftain died and Michael hopped off as Arthur pushed it back and over more goblins with his wind magic. The other goblins began to panic and fight madly, some slaying each other by accident. The Selkies fought their way behind the remaining goblins to cut off their escape. When all of them were surrounded Matthew, Galen, and Arthur cast a blizzaga spell, freezing all of the last goblins. The Stades came in and finished them off, Michael attacking leisurely with both ends of his pole arm. Soon the goblins were vanquished and the juniors' first real battle was over.

Unaccustomed to the thrill of battle, the juniors stood in place and panted. The Selkies, on the other hand, were walking to and fro picking up magicite that the goblins had left behind. Arthur walked back to the wagon and got a drink of water and then returned to the group. He lifted the chalice, which had rested before Nora during the battle so that the others could fight within the aura.

"Well, is everyone still alive?" Arthur asked. They all looked unphased by his sarcasm, being exhausted from the battle and in need of food. "Perhaps some recuperation is in order," he said trying to cheer them up. They seemed a little relieved that he didn't mean to press on into the cave.

"Yeah, let's go find some food!" proposed Momo. The caravan began to collect itself and prepared to head back down the mountain and into the rain again.

"What did the goblins leave behind?" asked Matthew thoughtfully as he noticed Da stowing a bag in the wagon.

"Oh, just a few cure magicite, a couple fire, and the mage left a thunder magicite. Otherwise they dropped some stale bread, some half eaten fruit and some gil. I haven't counted it yet."

"I suppose we could use the magicite," commented Matthew.

"More important than that at the moment, the apples that many of them carried were bitten into, but not yet brown! That means they likely found them nearby!" Da explained excitedly. Hearing the prospect of fresh food, the others quickened their tired pace and were soon descending the mountain.

As the caravan reached the woods, Nora spotted the fruit trees using her goggles. "Over there!" she directed as she pointed with her finger. Da turned the wagon towards the trees and the others' mouths watered. Even Laurel began to drool, for she understood many words like "food" and "fruit".

"What did you see?" asked Galen eagerly. Nora looked again.

"Long oranges, striped apples, and a bit away from those are some violet peaches with needleberry growing around the bases of the trees." Needleberries grew symbiotically around the bases of fruit trees, where the soil is fertilized by the falling fruit. The bushes grow thick and bristle with thorns that ward off any who attempt to eat from the trees that feed the bushes. The berries in turn help to feed the trees and cause the bush to spread. Some forests have floors completely covered with needleberry bushes.

Due to the rain, the bushes couldn't be burned away easily. Arthur and Galen needed to work together to burn a path for the wagon, but when they reached the trees they weren't disappointed. Every branch teamed with fruit, most of which wasn't ripe but still appealing to the caravan. The Selkies made their way up the trees, dropping apples and oranges down to others below. The Lilties began gathering berries since their gauntlets protected their hands and arms.

Soon they all convened to share their harvest. The rain had lightened somewhat, so they ate outside. Fresh fruit sat well with everyone, even the Lilties.

"I think I'm starting to really like fruit," commented Johann. "It's begun to grow on me." The others were too busy eating to answer, but some of them nodded. What fruit they didn't eat, they dried much of it by fire. The needleberries were difficult to process, with so many thorns to pick. The fruit within, however, was well worth the effort. The Selkies went to pick some peaches also while the Clavats handled the berries and the Lilties continued to dry the food.

They took this opportunity to rest and dry their clothes as best they could. All were quiet as they pondered the meaning of their battle with the goblins. "So many goblins are about recently," Momo observed.

"I know. First the village is attacked and then us. It makes me uneasy," said Arthur. The juniors looked at the campfire with troubled faces.

"What do you think is happening?" asked Galen.

"I don't know," answered Arthur. "It all began last year. So many goblins migrating to the north, but I've no idea what it foretells."

They all sat quietly until the last of the dry fire wood from the wagon was consumed. Thunder rumbled overhead, signaling the onset of another heavy shower.

"We should be going while we're mostly dry," suggested Galen. With that they packed up again and headed back up the mountain. They made it to the same cave from before just as the rain began to come down once more. They parked the wagon and hefted their gear again. They also divided the magicite, each taking a couple cure magicite, a flash magicite, and two or three others. After packing their supplied they all readied their weapons and began marching into the cave. Mog followed closely behind Arthur with the chalice, which shed a happy light upon the walls of the large cavern. Laurel calmly munched on a fresh apple as she watched the crystal chalice's light fade into the darkness of the mountain.

Fortunately for them, the roof of the entrance to the cave overhung the floor, so rain hadn't poured down into the cave. After carefully making their way down from nearly an hour, the cave began to climb up through the mountain.

"What can you tell us of this cave, Arthur?" Matthew asked nervously.

"Long ago, the first caravanners were searching for more and more trees from which myrrh could be gathered. As more great shards were found, more myrrh was needed to wake them before towns could be built around them.

"The first people to explore this cave found that it was the breeding ground for every insect east of the Jegon Creek, as it still is today. They initially tried to slip through unnoticed, but when they searched the more sensitive chambers of the cave and found the tree, they angered the insects. You see, the chamber with the tree was also the home of the Insect Queen. The insects became violent and the caravan had to fight their way out, killing the queen in the process. Ever since then, the insects attack every human they see!" After finishing his tale, Matthew interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but you said before that the cave was still the source of the insects, but how could that be if their queen was killed?"

"Every time I have returned here, a new queen was been raised and the hive is flourishing once again. We can't kill every bug in the mountain and I for one wouldn't wish it. After all, we are the ones trespassing in their caves."

"So are we suppose to just walk in, sneak to the tree, then sneak out, or are we going in weapons bared?" demanded Johann, confused by Arthur's words.

"Something like that."

"What do you mean?" implored Johann once more.

"We try our best to slip as far in as possible while going unnoticed, but if you see an insect don't hesitate or the entire hive will crush us," clarified Arthur.

"Splendid," sighed Galen.

"Ssh!" said Da as he covered the glare of the crystal with his hands. All fell quiet as they sat still in the darkness. Galen's eyes shone inside of his helmet as he strained to see in the darkness. Being a Yuke, Galen could easily focus magic into his own eyes to pierce the thickest black night. What he saw further down the tunnel was a lone giant worm, so he crept forward with his night vision until he was close enough and froze it with a blizzard spell since any other spell would make too much noise.

"What happened? I heard ice!" said Matthew in a whisper as Galen returned.

"How can you hear ice?" asked Michael, who hadn't heard a thing. Arthur brushed it off.

"I killed a worm over there. It almost saw us!" said Galen.

"That's good that it didn't," said Nora. "It might have alerted the others."

"Let's press on," suggested Matthew. "I think we should hurry through this before we're discovered."

"We might be hurrying towards disaster," advised Momo.

"Yeah, but it beats fearing the unseen for so long," refuted Matthew.

"Are you afraid?" asked Nora. Da let go of the crystal so that the others could see the path.

"Perhaps, a little," Matthew said timidly.

"Don't worry Matt! We'll protect you!" stated Michael proudly.

"Yeah, we'll strike fear into the hearts of these insects!" agreed Johann.

"Insects don't really fear things," argued Galen with his hands on his hips.

"Oh, we'll find a way to educate them!" retorted Johann.

"Whatever you say, just get moving," said Matthew impatiently. They resumed their journey again for Matthew's sake.

As they delved deeper and deeper into the rock, the air grew colder and Galen wondered aloud why insects would dwell in such a cold place.

"Well, the larger worms can use fire magic, as well as other elemental spells," explained Arthur.

"The insects can use magic?" exclaimed Michael too loudly. A squeal came from further up ahead in the cave.

"Great, now they're heard us! Let's go!" yelled Da as he and the others took off after the sound. Matthew lit the way with a flash spell, which shone much brighter than the crystal chalice. They soon hit a horrible smell that lingered in the air.

"What's that stench?" asked Johann as he staggered a bit.

"It's probably alert pheromones," said Galen. "It's leaving a trail so the other bugs can follow it back to us!"

"We probably shouldn't run through this!" Nora shouted. "We'll be smelled from a mile away!"

"We can't help that now," said Momo. "Just follow the stink!" They did just that and made their way nearly another mile up the mountain, but they never caught the worm. The cave shone slightly up ahead, and so the caravanners ran to the light. They burst suddenly into a large open chamber, well lit with the light of the sun setting outside that came in from a gaping window of stone.

Hundreds of squeals poured out from the cave behind them. "They've surrounded us!" shouted Michael as panicked gripped him. "We're doomed!"

"No, we are not!" yelled Arthur. "We will not allow them to frighten us. Be brave! We fight for our homes!" His words instilled courage into the hearts of the Stades, and they proudly took battle stances.

"You're right!" Johann said after taking a deep breath. "You said that if we show no fear, then foes shall cower before us in terror! We still need to educate these bugs!" The rest also prepared themselves.

Without delay the insects came to the mouth of the cave. Arthur cast a fire spell and maintained it inside the opening, sealing it off from the insects. The insects marched mindlessly into the flames, many dying before they stopped. Arthur sensed danger and released his spell to dodge a thunder spell from one of the insects. He promptly countered with a flare spell, burning away any insects within the first thirty feet of the cave.

As he was occupied with that hole, other insects came from the numerous other holes in the same wall. There came large wasps the size of birds, small worms, large worms, and giant black beetles with large forward-swept carapaces. There were more holes in the large wall for the caravanners to block off, so soon a wave of insects came washing down, forcing the caravanners to relinquish their holds over the holes they had been blocking.

Galen palmed a thunder magicite and swung Mjollnir with the other. Light flashed as his hammer collided with the shells of the giant beetle's hard shell. Then he tried the thunder spell. It easily paralyzed it, causing it to roll onto its side to reveal its thinner belly shell. With a single upward swing, Mjollnir smashed through the beetle's softer shell. It died to be replaced by another.

"The beetles are weak to magic!" Galen yelled to the others, most of which heard it over the battle. He then killed the next beetle and focused. He then jumped up and drove his hammer down with enormous force. The impact sent a wave of concussion through the ground, causing the stone floor to splinter and shoot upwards into the bellies of a dozen insects, killing all of them.

As usual, the Stades backed each other and danced through the swarm of insects. When insects would come up behind Michael, Johann would shoot them with a burst of energy from his spear. When a beetle would confront them, Michael would use his jumping ability to skewer it through even the hard shell on its back.

Matthew's sword flew through the insects like a hot knife through butter. Because of its aerolith he could make quick, precise swings. Arthur fared well also, using his magic ring to protect himself from the poison breath of the giant worms while thrusting at their bellies when they reared up to attack.

Nora focused mainly on killing the wasps, which darted to and fro to sting her comrades. After she ran out of arrows, she resorted to thunder magic. While everyone else fought on, a great abbadon drifted over from the other end of the enormous chamber. It seemed that he was a personal guard of the Queen. Immediately the other insects backed away as he prepared to attack, so the caravanners began to gang up on him. Da blew a strong gust of wind with his racket, which disturbed the abbadon's flight and made it teeter. Then Johann fired a jet of energy, which Galen had given the property of lightning. As he fell to the ground paralyzed, Arthur came up and cast gravity, slamming the monstrous insect to the ground. He then struck quickly and beheaded it.

After the abbadon fell to the ground, the insect horde once again moved in. As Nora tried to fend off the insects, a wasp darted in and stabbed her in the arm. She shuddered from the pain that was spreading up her arm. Her every heartbeat felt heavier than the last as Matthew came to her aid, warding off the wasp.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She shook her head gravely. "I'll help," he said as he used a cure magicite. Although it healed her arm, she still looked pale. "You're poisoned! Quickly, clear yourself!" he said, trying to sound calm through his shouting. Nora looked to her ring and strained herself to find her magic. Seeing her distress, Matthew stabbed his sword into the rock and took her hand with the clear ring and covered it with the other hand. He used it to conjure a white burst of light shimmering with purifying magic. Nora stood again, feeling renewed and clean of any toxins.

"Thank you," she said weakly, but Matthew just shook his head.

"Don't mention it!" he said before he killed several insects that were closing in.

As the battle raged on, a giant worm was heard shrieking very loudly from across the sea of insects. Into the air rose a mammoth insect, the Queen of them all! As the shriek's echo died away, all fighting ceased as she came buzzing overhead. The insects faded back in fear of her, for she would often eat her children on a whim as she had just seconds before. She was the only one that the insects both loved and truly feared the most. She landed in the midst of them with a clatter of her hard, armor-like exoskeleton touching the stone floor. Compared to the other insects she was a giant, being twenty feet long with a wingspan of the same. She looked like a huge hornet, but she was pitch-black and her mandibles were very large even for her size. She also walked on four legs, for her two front legs were like the mantis arms of an abbadon with large sickle claws on the end of each.

After she had finished pulling the rest of her child into her mouth, she bellowed at the caravan. They were too occupied with how vile she was to guard themselves.

"I hope she hasn't evolved some new tricks this time!" said Arthur. As soon as he said that she opened her mouth and a black cloud of tiny insects issued forth, spewing out at a frightening volume.

Taking the defensive, Arthur focused quickly and drew from his vast store of memories. Fiery auras quickly swirled to life about every caravanner, singing away any of the thousands of tiny insects that flew too closely. When the juniors realized what had happened, they all noticed rage building in the body language of the Queen.

"Brilliant, Arthur!" shouted Da. Arthur grimaced.

"Please stop standing around and use it!" he shouted back at them since he was too occupied with maintaining the spell to fight.

"We'll defend you!" offered the Selkies, who then took up positions beside him. The larger insects began to close in again as the queen took to the air. The juniors realized that it had been left to them to slay the Queen!

At the moment, however, the smaller ones seemed more of a threat. As the Queen witnessed their slaughter, she swooped down and attacked with her front legs, catching the Lilties and knocking them down. Their fight back to their feet was terrifying, with insects climbing atop them and biting them. The caravanners couldn't afford to be neat, so they fought savagely and hard, becoming covered in insect innards and filth. When the tiny insect cloud seemed to have perished, Arthur dispelled the fire auras. Seeing the Queen circling overhead, he readied his sword and ran off to do battle with her. He cut his way through the throng, using his sword skillfully to crack the shells of the insects and cut deeply into their brains before cutting back out again through their faces. He then charged his legs and leapt up into the air. The insect queen shot down at him and swung with both arms in a scissor attack. He blocked with his shield, but she then curled herself and drove her large tail stinger into his abdomen, ripping through his belly and out the other side just to the left of his spine. As he hung dying on her spike, she flung him off violently toward the ground.

The others watched in horror as he fell to the hard stone floor with a large hole in his belly that had filled itself in with organs. After he hit the floor the insects began to come close to eat his remains. As they approached, a holy light appeared on him from the window. He awoke instantly and shot up, taking the insects by surprise and killing those that intended to eat him. His torso was healed and he now fought with newfound vigor.

"What just happened?" cried Nora.

"I'll tell you later," thought Arthur as he blew a spherical barrier of wind out from his body to repel the foes. Inspired by his act of courage, the caravanners abandoned fear and fought more easily than before. They saw then that the smaller insects weren't a real challenge and they focused their attentions on the Queen. She had begun to rain putrid acid from her mouth that melted away any living thing it touched, including the insects she was drooling on by mistake.

"Let's get her!" yelled Matthew. The juniors all rallied to his side as they fought. Soon the insects actually had begun to fear the Lilties, giving them a wide path while still always daring to chance an attack for their queen. "Now!" yelled Matthew. Johann pulled back from the underlings to fire a shot into the Queen's face, and then one into either wing since her hard skin was the thinnest there. As she faltered, Galen and Nora cast a gravity spell to pull her down. When she touched down Michael charged towards her and leaped over her, coming down and barely cracking her back shell enough to pierce her vertebral ganglia, a nerve that controlled her coordination. As the gravity spell wore off she still couldn't get up, but she could still spit acid. Seeing this, Matthew cast an ice spell to seal her mouth. Michael still struggled to dislodge his spear from her back, and the others held the insects at bay. Matthew dashed quickly towards her with his sword at the ready. When he reached her she swung at him with her large, sword-like mandibles. He blocked the right one with his shield as he severed it with his sword, and then he lobbed the left away as well. When she reared her head in pain, he stabbed his sword into her exposed neck. Her head dropped to the ground and he swung downwards, cleaving her face down the middle. As hot blood gushed forth so too did acid, which burned his hand as he retreated.

Seeing Matthew scream, Nora sent him a cure spell to mend his hand after he dropped his sword. Matthew could sense that she had healed him, so he flashed a painful smile to show that he was fine before reaching down to pick up his sword. As he rose again to fight he noticed that the fighting had stopped and that the insects were standing motionless. Perplexed, he started towards the others to find that the insects backed away from him. He looked to his arm that was covered with the Queen's blood and then held it in the air. The insects withdrew even further from this gesture, so Matthew began to walk again.

Michael managed to pull his spear from the Queen's corpse and hopped down to follow Matthew. The caravan convened and wondered together at the spectacle. "Why do they watch us and not attack? Shouldn't they be furious?" asked Galen.

"I think it's the scent of their mother's blood. My arm repels them and it's covered with it," Matthew hypothesized.

"Perhaps now they see that they can't win and don't want to waste anymore siblings," conjectured Johann.

"I think you're right," agreed Arthur with a nod. "Let's go." At Arthur's signal, they moved as a group with Matthew at their head. They made their way through the insects to another cave at the other end of the cavern through which grew the myrrh tree.

When the juniors witnessed it they stared in awe. Its branches were made of teal crystal, all of which arched forward into a single point hanging over a stone pedestal. Arthur strode up to the myrrh tree and gently placed the chalice on the pedestal. The aura from the chalice interacted with the tree and triggered a gorgeous chain reaction. Bright lights began to swirl around the tree, shimmering lights of white, silver, and blue until they all focused into a single large drop of dew beginning to drip from the point of the leaves. As the drop fell, a trail of sparkles was left in the air where it had been. It splashed down onto the crystal and trickled into the chalice, causing the crystal to shine even brighter than before.

"That's all there is too it," said Arthur nonchalantly as he hefted the chalice and gave it back to Mog.

"That's all there is to it?" shouted Nora. "You were killed, and… and how did you survive anyway?" Arthur tried to calm her down.

"Now isn't the time. We still need to leave," Matthew reminded her.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," said the Lilties in unison.

As they waded through the insect corpses they noticed that the other insects had all retreated. All of the way out they could be heard but not seen hiding in the other passages. There was no difficulty seeing in the cave with their newly quenched crystal as it shone brightly throughout the cave.

By the time they had backtracked to the entrance the sun had already fallen past the horizon and no afterglow was present. The only light at the end of the tunnel was that of the full moon. They recovered the wagon and woke Laurel for the short trek down the mountain. Da climbed up into the helm as Galen dipped the wagon's crystal into the myrrh they had retrieved.

As they descended the rocky slope returning to the fruit grove to camp, Nora left Matthew's side to move to the head of the caravan. "That was very brave, what you did in there," she said to Arthur. He kept his eyes on the path, trying to keep their heading.

"Not at all. It was very brash and incautious," he said. "You five fought very well today. I was too hasty to end it. I apologize." Nora shook her head.

"No, you were just trying to take everything upon yourself. You know, we _have_ trained for this. You yourself deemed up ready so please try and trust us next time. Don't go killing yourself before you get home to your beauty!" she said with a snicker.

"Yes, you're right," he said as he took her words to heart.

"That reminds me! How did you come back to life like that?" Arthur's face grew apprehensive.

"Well, we weren't going to tell you, but I guess there's no reason for it." He paused as he chose his words and Nora looked at him, waiting to hear them. "Do you recall my story of the summoner who saved our former caravan in the swamps?" Nora nodded as she recalled the story. "When the phoenix disappeared it left behind several excess feathers, which we have kept all these years."

"Oh, so that's it!" she said as she understood.

"Yes, when the bearer of a phoenix down halls, the feather works on its own to revive them. It only does so for someone with pure intent in their hearts, so rarely monsters such as goblins may possess them, but cannot use them." A question formed in Nora's mind.

"Why were you going to hide this?" she asked.

"If the Selkies and I carry them, it would be preferable to everyone carrying one. We veterans could always use life magic to revive you juniors, ad we only have so many of them."

"I see. So in order to conserve them, we need to only have the most skilled among us carry them," reasoned Nora.

"Exactly," Arthur concluded as they reached the clearing before the trees. "Alright, let's make the most of this grove, so eat well before you sleep. We'll hold watch as usual, but we'll also sleep in pairs in the wagon as we go in the morning, so as to better rest after today's events." The Selkies interrupted.

"Yeah, good work in there!" Momo exclaimed.

"Truly! Now we rest up after a hard battle. It's the best!" Da shouted happily to boost everyone's spirits.

"Did you see, Galen? The insects really did fear us!" said Michael triumphantly.

"Yes, they certainly seemed afraid," conceded Galen. "Especially when Matt killed the Queen!"

Hey, we helped to kill her!" Johann argued.

"Yeah! I paralyzed her without magic!" added Michael.

"What about Galen and I? We got her to the ground so you could reach!" Nora argued back.

"After I disrupted her flight," retorted Johann.

"Yes, we all did well, so just agree that it took all five of us working together and come get some food!" shouted Matthew, seeking to bring peace.


End file.
